Xanadu Lives
by K1092000
Summary: X.A.N.A. takes over the computer from garage kids. X.A.N.A. makes a time machine program that backfires sending everyone to the Middle Ages. But the Middle Ages have a twist, come see what that twist is. Rated for future chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Axe plus Electricity equals Bad

What happens when X.A.N.A. takes over the computer from garage kids. Well this chapter doesn't tell you, but it does set up the situation. This chapter is more or less an intro to the dangers ahead. And guess what it's not ridiculously long.  
**_

* * *

_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or Garage Kids. I also don't own Knight Rider.  
I own Tyler though.

_**Axe+Electricity EqualsBad**_

June 5 2004, one week after the initial shut down of X.A.N.A an anonymous note was sent to the French military. The note told the military exactly where a "crazed" super computer was. The letter described what the computer was used for and that it should be disassembled immediately. The military thought that this letter was a hoax. But just incase they sent two men to the factory. Sure enough the men found an elevator that led to the control room of X.A.N.A. The next day the French military and a team of scientists came to the factory and began to start disassembling the computer.

"Ok so what's first?" asked Bob.

"I say lets cut the power to the main generator that runs the startup," said Rick.

Bob looks at the mess of wires extending from the computer tower.

"Which one is it," said Bob.

"I don't know, go ask a scientist," said Rick.

Bob finds a scientist and brings him over to Rick.

"Ok which wire runs to the startup generator?" asked Rick.

The scientist points to a big silver wire.

"Wait that's a wire," said Rick.

"Yes, that's the main wire for startup," said the scientist.

"I knew we should have cut that one," said Bob.

"Well why didn't you tell me?" asked Rich.

"I don't know," said Bob.

"Ok fuck face go take the scientist up stairs and get an axe," said Rick.

"Ok be right back," said Bob.

"Yeah, and hurry up I'm tired and want to go home," said Rick.

Bob takes the scientist back down the elevator shaft and then returns with a big axe.

"Ok Rick where should I cut it?" asked Bob.

"Right in the middle," said Rick.

Bob walks to about the middle of the wire; he lines up the axe and cuts. BAM! Rick watches Bob fly backward and hit the wall. Electricity then began to spark from the cut wire. Since the whole room was metal Rick couldn't escape the shocks. He ran for the elevator while getting shocked. Rick tripped on a wire just before reaching the elevator. He pulled himself up by touching another wire that ran into the floor. As soon as Rick touched the wire 300,000 volts of electricity surged through him. Rick died instantly but the electricity went somewhere, and that somewhere was not good.

* * *

Want to see what happens next. Review and you will find out.  
Who wants to see some violence?  
X.A.N.A. jumps up and down "Oh me, me, pick me." 


	2. Xanadu is Restarted

Still don't own Code Lyoko, Garage Kids, or Knight Rider.  
Also Tailer is pronounced like Tyler. You'll find out who he is after you read.  
**Thanks to XavierLyoko and oddkittycat for your reviews. YesXavier the note was sent by the gang.  
RaptorK Beta I know Axes have wooden handles and I probably should have mentioned that the floor was all metal earlier in the chapter. Bob was also hit with 300000 volts of electricity. The electricity was sent from the wire into the floor and into Bob instantly with so much power that he was thrown backwards.  
_

* * *

_**

**_Xanadu is restarted_**

The electricity went through many sections of the building before arriving at its destination. Deep under the factory in an old rusted laboratory satXanadu. The computer first discovered by the gang. This computer, if mixed with X.A.N.A.'S programming would make a computer so deadly it will be the end of the world. The electricity gave the start up generator enough power and Xanadu started up. The rusty engines that once dilivered the power to this massive computer started with rusty squeaks. In no time all five monitors lit up bearing X.A.N.A.'S symbol. Inside X.A.N.A. was getting a glimps of this new world.

"Here's X.A.N.A.," said X.A.N.A. as he looked at his New World.

This new world was in a jungle setting with some mountains surrounding it. Towers were scattered throughout the mountains and in the center of the forested area.

"Let's see what can I use for my minions," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. came in contact with a blob like creature.

"What the hell are you?" asked X.A.N.A.

"I am one of 5 million viruses that control this computer. We thank you for restarting our computer," said the Blob.

"I've got an idea. Since I am also a virus why don't we ban together and start some rampaging," said X.A.N.A.

"Hmm I see, ok but with on condition," said the Blob.

"Yes," said X.A.N.A.

"You give us a better way to attack people and we will let you command us," said the Blob.

"Agreed. Now let's get to work," said X.A.N.A.

In no time X.A.N.A. had remade every single Blob. They were no longer black masses. Now they had piercing red eyes, sharp claws, and metal teeth.

"I shall now call you Reepers," said X.A.N.A.

The whole army of 5 million Reepers cheered in satisfaction. Then X.A.N.A. noticed something, a boy.

"Excuses me but I have found an unwanted presence. You all may mingle until I return,'' X.A.N.A. said to his Reepers.

X.A.N.A. took two Reepers with him to a central tower. Inside X.A.N.A. found his unwanted person.

"Who are you?" asked the Boy.

"The virus that owns this computer," said X.A.N.A. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tailer," said Tailer. "Spelled T.a.i.ler. The T stands for technical, the A assassination, and the I intelligence."

"An assassin, I may have use for you boy," said X.A.N.A.

"Ok, and what would that use be?" asked Tailer.

"You will be accompanied by 10 Reepers, you will go to Kadics new high school addition. Find a boy named Ulrich and kill him, then kill off his friends. Once your task is complete comeback here," said X.A.N.A.

"I accept," said Tailer.

"Ok then, bye," said X.A.N.A.

Just then Tailer felt himself being lifted out of the computer world. Everything then went black. Tailer woke up in the floor out side of a scanner. He got up and felt lightheaded. Tailer stumbled and fell over. Two Reepers came over and picked him up.

"He's still adjusting to the real world. Lets get moving," said the lead Reeper.

"Yes sir," said the rest.

"Oh and don't for get his weapon," said the lead Reeper.

One of the Reepers picked up a sniper rifle and some ammo out of another scanner. The Reepers got into the elevator and rode it upward to meet the military and scientists.

"Hey you guys seeing what I'm seeing," said the General.

"Strange black creatures with red eyes sir," said a soldier.

"Yes, take em out," said the General.

Before the soldier could get a shot off one of the Reepers lunged at him. It grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him off the ground. The Reeper then snapped the soldier's neck and started to slowly rip off his head. Blood started to gush from the ripped veins and spilled onto the floor. Then the Reeper stuck its claw into the soldier's chest. It started to rip the rib cage open. More blood gushed out as the Reeper ripped the soldiers heart out and ate it. The Reeper dropped the dead headless body and signaled for his friends to join in. Screams erupted from the rest of the Military as they were killed one by one. Bodies upon bodies were beheaded and their hearts ripped out. Blood was every where, it coated the floor in a thin layer. One of the Reepers before leaving the factory wrote on the wall in blood; _The day has come for everyone to die_.

* * *

HEHE grusome ending. Review plz.  



	3. Meet Tyler

New student arrives, he resembles someone the gang knows, but who?  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
RaptorK Beta I will have X.A.N.A. talk to himself everyonce and a while. But don't think of it as him talking to himself think of it as him thinking out loud.  
_

* * *

_**

_**Meet Tyler**_

Ok lets travel to Kadic jr. high and high school. A new addition was put on to the school in 2002 the addition provided a new schooling environment for high school students. School itself hasn't changed but or hero's have. Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita are all 17. Yumi being one year older than Ulrich is 18. Jeremy got Aelita out of the factory exactly one year ago. Which was September 12, 2004. Of course the first thing Jeremy did when she was freed from X.A.N.A. was asked her out. Ulrich had confessed his love for Yumi a few years back and have been dating ever since. Now Odd on the other hand has no girl friend, but he has been trying to go out with Naomi. So let's join Odd and Naomi sitting on a bench in a small park by the parking lot.

"Come on Naomi why don't you want to go out with me?" asked Odd.

"Listen Odd you're a great guy and all but I just don't think that you're the one for me," said Naomi.

"Come on we've known each other for at least 5 years," said Odd.

"I know Odd but I just don't think you're right for me," said Naomi.

"Ok so who is the right kind of guy for you?" asked Odd.

Just then a black 2005 Ford Mustang pulled into the open parking spot in front of Odd and Naomi with a roar.

"Wow that's a car I'd like to own," said Odd.

"In your dreams Odd," said Naomi.

"Hey I can afford it," said Odd.

"Odd a seventeen year old boy can't afford a car like that," said Naomi.

"_I beg to differ_," said the car.

"Holy shit, did that car just talk?" asked Naomi.

"That's not just any car. It's a Knight Industries car," said Odd.

Then the front door opened and a boy just taller Odd stepped out. He reminded Odd of someone he knew. Except he had dirty blonde hair, he was wearing black baggy cargo pants, he had a dark blue shirt on, and the shirt had a red logo of a chess knight on it. His hair hung just over his left eye.

"Hey are you a new student?" asked Odd.

"Yes, my name is Tyler," said Tyler.

"I'm Odd and this is Naomi," said Odd.

Naomi was just looking at Tyler she couldn't think of anything to say. Tyler smiled at her and she blushed. Then Sissi butted in.

"Oh you must be the new student, my name is Sissi," said Sissi.

"Tyler," said Tyler.

Sissi then went up to Tyler and put her arm around him and leads him away from Odd and Naomi.

"Um, what are you doing?" asked Tyler.

"Well I am the prettiest girl in school so I thought that I would save you the trouble of asking me out," said Sissi.

"And you thought I would ask you out why," said Tyler.

"I just told you why," said Sissi. "Now where are you from?"

"America but I don't…" said Tyler as Sissi cuts him off.

"AMERICA! I've always wanted to go there," said Sissi.

Tyler then takes her arm off him and stops.

"Listen I don't want to go out with you," said Tyler.

"What, why?" asked Sissi.

"You're not my type," said Tyler.

"What do you mean," said Sissi. She was starting to get angry.

"Well you're rude and snobby," said Tyler.

"SNOBBY! RUDE! I HAVE NEVER BEEN SO INSULTED!" yelled Sissi.

At this point most of the people in the parking lot were staring at them and Sissi began to get very embarrassed and turned beat red. Tyler was starting to smirk. Then Odd came up with Naomi.

"Hey look the new kid turned Sissi into a beat," said Odd.

Sissi comes up to Odd and smacks him.

"You have some nerve," said Sissi.

"Hey leave him alone," said Naomi.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it. Are you his bitch now," said Sissi angrily.

"Oh youasshole, I'm going to drop you like third period French," said Naomi.

Naomi smacks Sissi in the face leaving a handprint.

"OH, HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Sissi.

Naomi and Sissi looked like they were going to go at it when Tyler stepped in.

"STOP!" he yelled.

"What's your problem?" asked Sissi.

"YOU!Now Sissi some place away from me," said Tyler.

Sissi sticks her nose in the air and walks off. Odd is on the floor laughing.

"OOOH Sissi he told you," said Odd.

"So your name is Naomi right," Tyler asked Naomi.

"Yes," said Naomi.

"Would you mind showing me around the school?" asked Tyler.

"Not at all," said Naomi.

"Hey Tyler find me at the soccer game this evening and I'll introduce you to my friends," said Odd.

"Sure we'll be there," said Tyler.

Let's rejoin Sissi who is sitting on the bench in front of Tyler's Mustang.

"Stupid boy he doesn't know what he's missing," Sissi said out loud.

She takes out her water bottle and chucks it at the Mustang.

"_HEY WATCH IT_!" said the Mustang.

Sissi stared at the car for a moment and then ran down the sidewalk screaming.

"AHHHHHHH, TALKING CAR!"

* * *

Sissi tries to go out with Tyler and fails. Tyler's reaction to her should give you a clue to who he resembles. If you still can't figure it out wait till next chapter.  
X.A.N.A. says "More blood shed next chapter."  
Don't forget to review. 


	4. Bloodshed Soccer

Still don't own Cl, Gk, or KR  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
oddkittycat I've wanted a talking car ever sinceI saw Knight Rider.  
RaptorK yes I have made the French system more like ours. That's also why I gave Kadic a highschool building addon.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Bloodshed Soccer_**

Naomi finished showing Tyler around the school. She heard a whistle, which meant that the Soccer game was starting. She rushed Tyler to the field to find Odd and his friends.

"You guys are really going to like him," said Odd.

"Well he sounds like a nice guy," said Yumi.

"Anyone who can get rid of Sissi is a nice guy to you," said Jeremy.

"Yeah I know," said Yumi.

"She's just happy because Sissi always bothers Ulrich," said Odd.

"It's true, anyone who can keep Sissi away from us is my new best friend," said Yumi.

"Hey Jeremy did I mention that he has a Knight Industries car," said Odd.

"Odd that's impossible no one in France can own one. In fact the cars aren't available to buy," said Jeremy.

"Just wait, he'll tell you that I'm right," said Odd.

Then Odd noticed Naomi out of the corner of his eye. He stood up to see Tyler beside her. Odd waved his hand and Naomi saw it, so they came over.

"Here they come," said Odd.

Yumi looked over to see Naomi and Tyler coming. Yumi stared at Tyler for a moment and then whispered to Jeremy.

"He looks a lot like Ulrich."

"I know, maybe he's his brother or something," said Jeremy. "What do you think Aelita?"

Aelita was too busy watching Ulrich playing the game to notice Tyler.

"Jeremy this game is confusing, the ball keeps going back and forth. What's the purpose?" asked Aelita.

Then Aelita notices Tyler.

"Wait I thought you were supposed to be out on the field," said Aelita.

"You must have me confused with someone else," said Tyler.

"No you actually look a lot like one of my friends," said Yumi.

"Really who?" asked Tyler.

"His name is Ulrich, he's playing midfielder," said Yumi as she points to Ulrich.

"If you would excuse me but I have a call," said Tyler.

"Sure take your time, it's only the first half," said Naomi.

Tyler leaves the bleachers and then a conversation erupts between the group.

"I don't trust him," said Yumi.

"I know what you mean, we mention Ulrich and he leaves," said Jeremy.

"Hey maybe he actually has a call," said Naomi.

"Sorry Naomi but I have to agree with Yumi, this is pretty odd," said Odd.

"Maybe he's an assassin," said Aelita.

"No, he couldn't be, X.A.N.A. is gone," said Jeremy.

Now we cut to the roof of the school to find X.A.N.A.'S henchmen and Tailer.

"Ok after Ulrich scores the next goal we will strike," Tailer said to one of the Reepers.

"Good I'll contact X.A.N.A. and inform him of our progress," said the Reeper.

"X.A.N.A. our time is coming for the strike is everything ok back there?" asked the Reeper.

"Yes, I am forming plan B just in case," said X.A.N.A.

"Ok we should be back in a matter of minutes. Over and out," said the Reeper.

Let's go over to Tyler, he is speaking into his watch by the field entrance.

"Listen Razor, I found my brother what have you found?" asked Tyler.

"Well I found our computer. It was recently shut off but I am detecting a new presence below the factory," said Razor.

"Good my father will be happy to know that the computer my grandfather created is still alive," said Tyler.

"So what do we do?" asked Razor.

"We get the explosives from home and blow the factory up," said Tyler.

"Great plan, but it will have to wait," said Razor.

"Why?" asked Tyler.

"Oh I don't know maybe the person standing on the roof with a sniper rifle aimed at Ulrich would have something to do with it," said Razor.

Tyler turned around to see that Ulrich had just scored a goal making the score 5 to 3. He also noticed Tailer on the roof.

"Heated first half, guess we will have to crash the party," said Tyler.

"Be careful Tyler you could be next," said Razor.

"Don't worry I doubt that sniper knows who I am. I'm going in," said Tyler.

Tyler pulls a golden Desert Eagle out of his pant pocket. He loads a clip and starts to run towards the field. Tailer fires at Ulrich but the bullet misses and hits the ground. Since the rifle has a silencer on it no one heard the shot. He got set up for the next shot and the ref on the field got ready to resume play. Tailer had a clear shot and fired. Just before the bullet got to Ulrich he was moved out of the way. The bullet nicked Tyler in the shoulder. Ulrich and Tyler hit the ground, Jim ran onto the field. Tyler pulled the gun into visible sight and everyone screamed. Tyler shot; the bang was so loud that everyone had to cover their ears. The bullet flew right into Tailer's stomach and he fell off the roof. Tailer plummeted three stories and landed on the bleachers. Tailer died instantly and Ulrich got up to face Tyler.

"What the hell was that for," said Ulrich.

"Hey cool it I just saved your life," said Tyler.

Ulrich stared at Tyler for a moment then said.

"Why the hell do you look like me?"

"Well because I'm…" said Tyler as he is cut off by screams.

From the rooftop the Reepers flew down and started to mutilate people. One of the Reepers picked up a fleeing kid and ripped his spinal cord out. Then it ripped open the kid's chest, tossed out his rib cage and ate his heart. Tyler took out a second gold Desert Eagle and started to pick of the Reepers. It took him one shot per Reeper. But there were too many. One came up and shoved Ulrich to the ground. Tyler blew the Reepers head off and it disappeared with a puff of dust. Then another Reeper picked up Tyler and tossed him across the field into a goal post. It then turned to Ulrich.

"Hey now just stay back," said Ulrich.

"My orders are to mutilate you," said the Reeper.

Then there was a loud roar and Razor drove onto the field. He opened up a section of the rear glass to bear a gattling gun. He fired it up and let the bullets fly. Reepers dropped left and right until only five remained in sight. Tyler woke up and shot the Reeper standing over Ulrich and the other four flew off to return to the factory. But one Reeper still remained behind a tree. As Tyler staggered over to Ulrich the final Reeper flew out and used its razor sharp claws to slice into Tyler's right arm. Tyler screamed in pain and dropped one of his guns. Ulrich picked the gun up and shot the Reeper in the head. The Reeper disappeared and Ulrich practically fell over because of the kick back on the gun. He stood up to see Tyler on the ground clutching his arm trying to stop the blood from gushing out. Jim got up and immediately called the paramedics. He then ran over and picked up Tyler, he told Ulrich to get anyone still alive to help with the wounded. Jim then rushed Tyler to the hospital wing.

Mean while the four Reepers reported back to X.A.N.A.

"MY ASSASIN IS DEAD!" yelled X.A.N.A.

"Sir it wasn't our fault he was shot by some other kid," said one of the Reepers.

"YOU IDIOT KIDS CAN'T USE GUNS! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! I BET A POLICEMAN SHOT HIM! GOD DAMN THE POLICE AND FUCK FRANCE!" yelled X.A.N.A. He was so enraged that he went to his master tower to check on plan B.

"The time travel program is almost complete my lord," said a Reeper.

"Good, this new program will give me the ultimate edge over our puny humans," said X.A.N.A. with confidence. "Have it ready by tomorrow night."

"Yes sir," said the Reeper.

* * *

Two Chapters till Middle Ages.(Not counting this one.)  
Review! next chapter Ulrich gets a shock. 


	5. Tyler is your brother

Disclaimer still stands from ch1.  
**Thanks for the reviews**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Tyler is your brother_**

In the hospital wing the gang was waiting to see if Tyler was ok.

"He saved my life and I got mad at him for it," said Ulrich.

"It's ok we didn't know that he was going to do that," said Odd.

"Actually we didn't know that that incident was even going to happen," said Jeremy.

"Listen, when he regains consciousness we need to find out as much as we can about him," said Aelita.

"Agreed," said Yumi.

Then Ulrich's parents walk in.

"Listen can you guys give us a minute with Ulrich," said Mr. Stern.

"We sure can," said Yumi.

The gang leaves and Ulrich's father explains something to him.

"Now Ulrich we need to tell you something very important about Tyler," said Mr. Stern.

"What is it dad?" asked Ulrich.

Ulrich's mom had tears in her eyes.

"Tyler is your brother," said Mr. Stern.

"WHAT!" Ulrich said shocked.

"Yes, we had another son one year after you were born but we didn't want him," said Mr. Stern.

"So we put him up for adoption," said Mrs. Stern.

"An American business man adopted him and we thought we would never see him again," said Mr. Stern.

"You lied to me," said Ulrich sounding cross.

"Now Ulrich we didn't mean to we just wanted one son," said Mr. Stern.

"YOU LIED TO ME AND NOW I GET THIS. WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOLD ME THE TRUTH!" Ulrich yelled.

Ulrich stormed out of the building.

"ULRICH WAIT!" yelled his father.

"Honey let him go," said Mrs. Stern.

"I just wonder how Tyler is going to handle it," said Mr. Stern.

Well they talked to Tyler, but Tyler already knew. Turns out Tyler used the Knight Industries computers to figure out who his family was. The next morning the gang decided to check on Tyler to see if he would be in school. Ulrich didn't come; he still wanted to be alone. The gang met in Jeremy's room.

* * *

Big shock for Ulrich but Tyler knew all along.  
**One ch left until Middle Ages!** Don't forget to review.  
Next ch is a long chapter just to let you know. It will probably be the longest chapter in the whole story.  
I also have pictures up on my profile page. The picture of K.I.T.T.'s inside will make more sense after next chapter. The werewolf pic is for the Middile Ages. 


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
_

* * *

_**

_**The Plan**_

"I still don't understand why Ulrich won't talk to me," said Yumi.

"I don't know he usually will tell you anything," said Jeremy.

"How do you know that?" asked Yumi with a little anger in her voice.

"Well I concluded from…" said Jeremy as Yumi cut him off.

"STOP SPYING ON US WHEN WE GO OUT," yelled Yumi.

"It's not me it's Odd," said Jeremy.

"Hey don't put the blame on me you don't have to come," said Odd.

At that moment Odd knew that he had said too much.

"Odd you're gonna get it," said Yumi.

"Hey I thought we were going to go check on Tyler," said Aelita.

"Right let's do that before Yumi kicks my ass," said Odd.

Odd bolts from the room with Yumi close behind.

"So she's really going to kick his ass," said Aelita.

"Guess so," said Jeremy.

Jeremy and Aelita walk into the hall to see Odd rubbing his arm.

"Man for a girl she has a good arm," said Odd.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Yumi.

They walked down the hall and then heard music coming from one of the rooms. It sounded like someone playing the guitar. Then Odd begins to sing.

"TNT! Oi Oi Oi TNT! Oi Oi Oi," Odd sang.

They walked up to the dorm with the music playing and knocked.

"Come in," said Tyler.

They walked in to see Tyler sitting on his bed with a guitar on his lap. His right upper arm was bandaged up.

"Wow that had to hurt," said Odd pointing at his arm.

"It hurt like a bitch when that thing scratched me," said Tyler.

"Do you know what that thing was?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, and no," said Tyler.

"Well we need to ask you a few questions," said Aelita.

"Ok what do you want to know," said Tyler.

"Well first off why are you here?" asked Jeremy.

"That's a stupid question, I'm here because my adoptive father moved here with our company," said Tyler.

"Ok what's your father do?" asked Jeremy.

"Listen if this is about the super computer under the factory then you could have asked me about it," said Tyler.

"Wait you know about X.A.N.A.," said Jeremy.

"X.A.N.A., no but the other computer Xanadu I do know about," said Tyler.

"Wait there's two computers in that factory," said Jeremy.

"Yes, Jeremy," said Aelita.

"Wait you knew about this to?" said Jeremy.

"Xanadu was the first computer you came upon. While in X.A.N.A. I looked at some schematics of the building and found it. The computer hasn't been used in many years," said Aelita.

"Well that's because it was shut off," said Yumi.

"By who?" asked Jeremy.

"You, me, Ulrich, and Odd. You must have had your memory erased when we shut it off," said Yumi.

"Then why didn't you tell me about it after we returned to the past?" asked Jeremy.

"We didn't want to see that or talk about that computer ever again," said Yumi.

"Well if my grandfather were here he would apologize," said Tyler.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Yumi.

"Because he built it here against the U.S. governments orders," said Tyler.

"Wait he caused the terror here," said Yumi.

"Yes, he didn't shut it off because it killed him shortly after start up," said Tyler.

"So how do we shut it off," asked Jeremy. "Obviously some one turned it back on."

"Well I know it's on that's also why we moved out here," said Tyler

"Knight Industries built Xanadu," said Aelita.

"Yes," said Tyler.

"Your father works for Knight Industries," said Jeremy.

"Yes," said Tyler.

"Can you introduce me to Devin Miles?" asked Jeremy.

"Great his other hero aside of Einstein," said Odd.

"I can try. If you want to, come by Razor tonight and we can formulate a plan to shut off Xanadu," said Tyler.

"Ok," said Jeremy.

Everyone else agreed and then the bell rang. They went to class and finished the day. Ulrich didn't talk very much and was planning on not going to with to plan with the rest of them after school. But Yumi dragged him along.

"Come on Ulrich, it would be nice if you actually talked with your brother," said Yumi.

"What's to talk about," said Ulrich in an angry tone.

"Geese it's been two days, you're still not mad at your parents," said Yumi.

"Can we not talk about this," said Ulrich.

"Ok, but when you guys are alone just talk to each other. It will be good for you guys to catch up on times," said Yumi.

"Whatever," said Ulrich.

They arrived at the car to see Jeremy, Aelita and Odd already there.

"Hey guys," said Odd.

"Hi Odd," said Yumi.

"Still not talking is he," said Odd.

"No he doesn't want to talk," said Yumi.

"We haven't gotten any where yet," said Odd.

"Why's that?" asked Yumi.

"Well Einstein is still looking over the car," said Odd.

"It's just a car," said Yumi.

"Excuse me but your not talking to an ordinary car," said Razor.

"IT TALKS!" said Yumi, amazed.

"Yeah Jeremy got a kick out of it," said Odd.

"Hey where's Tyler?" asked Ulrich.

"He talks," said Odd. Ulrich glares at Odd.

"Good question where is he," said Yumi.

Tyler walks up with Naomi following just behind him.

"Sorry I'm late but I was talking to my new girl friend," said Tyler.

"Oh really," said Yumi.

"Two days at school and he gets the person I already asked," said Odd.

"Odd I told you I'm not your type. You'll find someone don't worry," said Naomi.

"Ok we are here to plan now lets get to work," said Aelita.

Amazingly they all fit in the car. Razor was set up with one seat on the driver side. The rear seat and passenger seat where removed and the whole passnger side was turned into a huge seat. The rest of the inside looked like K.I.T.T. Tyler was explaining things that he had displayed on the monitors. They talked for a long while Tyler proposed sneak attacks just in case there where creepers guarding the area. Jeremy wanted to go in and negotiate, Odd wanted to just go in and attack everyone. Yumi and Aelita sided with Tyler's plan and Ulrich still hasn't said anything. Naomi didn't know what they were talking about so she just listened. Razor then spoke up.

"Ok I guess we are going to run a sneak attack so we need to know the whole area around the factory," said Razor.

"Right, pull up a map will you," said Tyler.

Razor pulls up a map of the factory. Tyler begins to describe the way into the control room. When Razor zooms in on the computer lab the symbol of X.A.N.A. appears in the center of the room.

"What is that," asked Tyler.

"It's X.A.N.A.," said Jeremy with fear in his voice.

"Wait that can't be," said Yumi.

"Well Jeremy sent the letter to the military. Maybe they turned him back on," said Ulrich.

"He speaks again," said Odd.

"Shut up," said Yumi and she punches Odd in the arm.

Then someone knocks on the window of the car. Tyler rolls down the window to see Jim.

"Listen I can't have you guys out here all night," said Jim.

"Sorry Jim," said Tyler.

"Back in school right now before the principle finds out I let you guys out here," said Jim.

"Ok let's continue this tomorrow during lunch," said Jeremy.

The gang left Razor and went back to their dorms. Yumi and Aelita walked to their homes and snuck in to their houses. Ulrich was still awake. He had one thought in his head, 'I need to talk to Tyler.'

* * *

Ok, now for the moment you've all been waiting for, next chapter is The Middle Ages.  
If you want to check out the pictures on my proflie page now would be the good time to but you don't have to. 


	7. Welcome to the Middle Ages With a Twist

Disclaimer: No changes yet.  
**Thanks for the reviews  
RaptorK I saw your recview for ch4 I know you can't silence a weapon, I guess I forgot to fix that part.Of course the crowd noise had something to do with the shot not being heard. I wrote that ch kind of fast anynway.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Welcome to the Middle Ages (With a twist)_**

In X.A.N.A.'S main tower,

"Ok my lord the time machine program is finished," said a Reeper.

"Good, initiate time travel," said X.A.N.A.

"How far back?" asked the Reeper.

"Five years," said X.A.N.A.

The Reeper set the time sequence back five years. The program started to process the information and then an error showed up on the screen.

"What's this?"asked X.A.N.A.

"I don't know sir but I will fix it right away," said a Reeper.

The Reeper scanned the program and found the error with the time vertex initiator. So he reprogrammed it. Then the Reeper started up the sequence again. The time program seemed to be working until a drop in the voltage was detected. Then the voltage soared way over the limit the lights in the tower flickered on and off. The screens showed errors and zeros and ones streaming all over the place.

"What's happening?" asked X.A.N.A.

"I don't know sir," said a Reeper.

Another Reeper quickly phased into the tower.

"MY LORD THE PROGRAM IS GOING TO CRASH!" yelled the Reeper.

"WHAT! What happens if it crashes?" asked X.A.N.A.

"Say good bye," said the Reeper.

Zeros and ones were streaming out of control their paths where crisscrossing and then one of the zeros bumped into a one. There was a giant flash of light and then nothing.

"My Lord please awake," said a servant.

"Huh what," said X.A.N.A.

"Sir the people demand your word," said the servant.

X.A.N.A. got out of his bed and looked around.

"This place is weird," said X.A.N.A.

He then saw a picture of himself above his bed. He was wearing black knight's armor and he had a crown on his head. Under the picture were the words Long Live King X.A.N.A.

"King X.A.N.A. I like it," said X.A.N.A. "Let my reign over the world commence."

Now we travel to our hero's at the school, or should I say jail. The school was turned into a jail after the time travel accident. X.A.N.A. was king and ruled all of France. He would demand that everyone working at the jail to worship him for one hour every day. Of course we will skip the day because the weird things happen at night. The gang was stuck in time hyper sleep for one day and arrives at night. Hey look a full moon.

Ulrich wakes up to a strange howling coming from out side. Then he screams.

"AHHHHHH!"

Tyler wakes up.

"What the hell. Where are we?" asked Tyler.

"You tell me," said Ulrich.

"Well judging by the cloths, the rock hard beds, and stone walls I'm guessing the Middle Ages," said Tyler.

"Yeah but I don't think the Middle Ages had Werewolves," said Ulrich.

"What the hell are you talking about," said Tyler.

"Look," said Ulrich pointing out the small window.

Tyler looked to see what appeared to be a large creature coming at them. As it reached the window it peered in. Tyler saw a furry wolf head, but it also had other features. Somewhere human characteristics like, it was walking on its hind legs, and it had a very muscular structure. The werewolf stared at Tyler for a moment like it was taking a mental image then it left his sight and disappeared into the darkness.

"Tyler," said Ulrich.

"Ulrich I don't think we're in France anymore," said Tyler.

"Yeah, I agree. I wonder where everyone else is," said Ulrich.

In another part of the jail Odd and Jeremy where about to wake up to the wonderful scenery. Jeremy rolls off his bed and hits the stone floor.

"OW!" Jeremy yells.

He looks around to see that he is in a stone room with one wooden door. It has one window looking outside. Jeremy got Odd up.

"Odd get up something weird is going on here," said Jeremy.

"One more minute mommy, I have to ride the pony," said Odd in his sleep.

Jeremy backs away a little then pulls Odd onto the cold stone floor. Instantly Odd wakes up.

"GEESE THAT'S COLD!" Odd yells.

"Odd keep your voice down," said Jeremy.

"Where are we?" asked Odd.

"I don't know," said Jeremy.

Odd walks over to the small window and looks outside. All he sees is darkness. Then he notices a pair of yellow eyes. The eyes come closer and Odd can now see the figure clearly. He saw the werewolf peering in at him and Odd slowly moved backwards from the window.

"J…J…Jeremy, look outside," said Odd at a whisper.

Jeremy looks out side to see nothing.

"Odd there is nothing out there, get some sleep and in the morning we will try to find Ulrich and Tyler," said Jeremy.

When Jeremy had his back turned to the window he didn't see the werewolf jump over the guarding fence. It had a guard in its mouth. (He's got a snack.)

* * *

Finally the Middle Ages, can I get a whoop whoop!  
The gang and X.A.N.A. "WHOOP WHOOP!"  



	8. Yumi's Bite

Disclaimer, nope no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Yumi's Bite_**

Morning came and Tyler and Ulrich woke up. Immediately two armored guards came by their room. The guards opened the door and threw in two pairs of brown cloths.

"Put these on and fallow us to the dining area," said a guard.

Ulrich and Tyler changed from their nice cloths into baggy brown work cloths.

"Man these cloths are like rags," said Ulrich.

"Well I just hope we can find Odd and Jeremy," said Tyler.

"HEY HURRY UP!" yelled the guard.

Ulrich and Tyler walked outside their room and the guards took them through a stone corridor. The corridor was lined with symbols of X.A.N.A. on shields and pictures of X.A.N.A. as the king. Then they arrived at the dinning area. It was like a mess hall, people everywhere sitting, talking and eating.

"You have twenty minutes, get some food," said the guard.

Ulrich and Tyler walked to the breakfast line and waited to get served. The food they were given didn't look too much like food. It was more of a brown mess with some vegetables along side. They left the line and Ulrich spotted Jeremy and Odd sitting with another boy. So they joined them.

"Hey Jeremy what's up?" asked Ulrich.

"Ok someone explain to me what happened," said Jeremy.

"Honestly I have no clue," said Tyler.

"Hey you guys gonna eat your food?" asked Odd.

Tyler and Ulrich shook their heads, then Odd took their plates and starts to devour the mush.

"Well at least Odd is enjoying the food," said Ulrich.

"Well what I'm more concerned about is where Yumi, Naomi, and Aelita are," said Jeremy.

Tyler notices the boy they were sitting with just starring at him.

"What's your problem?" asked Tyler.

"You two look alike," said the boy.

"Yes we know, he's my brother," said Ulrich.

Then a whistle blows. Everyone stands up and walks outside. Then Tyler hears his watch beeping.

"Razor," said Tyler.

"Tyler this is important, you need to get to me," said Razor.

"How?" asked Tyler.

"The guards will pass you guys by the parking lot, when they do use the carriages as cover. I will have the camouflage on so look for a carriage that is slightly longer than the rest," said Razor.

"Got it," said Tyler.

Tyler then explains Razor's plan to Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich. The guards march the group around the building, and just as Razor said they walked past the parking lot. It wasguarded by a huge stone wall with towers every few hundered feet.Tyler, Odd, Ulrich and Jeremy made their moves. But one of the tower guards saw them. He fired arrows at them. So the gang ran for the carriage that was slightly longer than the rest. They got in and an arrow hit the car. It disabled the camouflage system.

"Shit," said Tyler.

Tyler started Razor up and the Mustang flew through the parking lot of carriages and blasted through the front gate.

"Well now we know that the police will be easy to outrun," said Odd.

"Razor how long will it take to get the camouflage operational?" asked Tyler.

"Give me ten minutes," said Razor.

They drove along the dirt road hoping to find somewhere to hide the car until the camouflage system was repaired. The only scenary is a big open feild and some trees.

Now we jump to where another jail system is. This jail has Yumi, Naomi, and Aelita in it. They are in a work force prison. Today they are digging a ditch along the side of a main road so that the rainwater will not make the roads so muddy. Not that it matters that much.

"Man and I thought school was tough," said Aelita.

"Schoo little girl, your parents sent you to schoo. I ain't never gone to no schoo befo," said an older man.

"That's why you can't speak too well," said Aelita.

"Shut you mouth up, I put yo ass into dis ground young lady," said the man.

Then one of the guards came up to the man and dragged him into the road.

"You will not talk to others while you are doing your work," said the guard.

"You don't talk me dat way mistu," said the man.

The guard took out his sword and shoved it into the man's stomach. He then removed the bloody sword and let the man die. Aelita was watching this whole incident.

"Little girl you will not stop working until break is called. NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled the guard.

The guard took out his whip and struck Aelita across her shoulder drawing blood. Then there was a loud bang. The guard's head blew open right in front of Aelita and his body fell into the ditch beside her. His brain was all over the road and his blood was making a puddle near Aelita's feet. Aelita screamed and looked over to see a Mustang on the side of the road. She saw Tyler and Ulrich standing next to it. Tyler had his golden desert eagle drawn and was pointing it in the direction of the guard. The second guard drew his sword and walked over to the two of them.

"Now what do we have here," said the guard.

Ulrich revealed the sword he had behind his back and Tyler walked backward letting Ulrich take the floor. At this point everyone had stopped working and was watching the fight between Ulrich and the guard. Of course the guard, being a better fighter,got Ulrich on the ground and had his blade against Ulrich's neck.

"Any last words?" asked the guard.

Then another bang. The guard staggered backwards and fell over. His blood slowly spilled into the dirt road. Jeremy and Odd came over to see the dead guard in the road.

"Nice shot Tyler," said Jeremy.

"Thanks," said Tyler.

Then there was a loud screech from in the sky. Everyone looked up to see five bat like creatures coming towards them. Then pandemonium broke loose. People ran through the near by pasture and into the woods. Odd stopped a woman.

"What's going on?" asked Odd.

"King X.A.N.A.'S vampires have come to choose their next victims. Run while you still can," said the woman.

Then the vampire swooped down and picked up the woman. Two more picked up a young boy and grown man. Yumi ran to Ulrich and Naomi ran to Tyler. Aelita did the same to Jeremy.

"Ulrich we have to leave now," said Yumi in a horrified tone.

"Tyler do you have anything to fight these guys?" asked Odd.

"Yes but we need to get into Razor right now," said Tyler.

The gang made a break for the Mustang whose camouflage was fixed. But then one of the vampires swooped down and threw Yumi aside.

"YUMI!" yelled Ulrich.

Ulrich ran towards Yumi and then stopped when he saw the vampire looking at him with its cold black eyes. Then the vampire showed its fangs and bent over, it bit Yumi on the neck. Yumi saw a flash of red light then blacked out. Ulrich screamed in rage and took out his sword. But the vampire picked him up and tossed him into the ditch. Tyler came from behind Razor with what seemed to be a sniper rifle. It was 45 caliber and it had no scope. The barrel was also 3 feet long. The vampire picked Yumi's unconscious body in its claws and flew into the air. Tyler put one bullet into the gun. He cocked it like a shotgun, took aim and fired. An ear shattering bang ripped through the air. The vampire got hit in the wing. One of its companions tried to assist.

"No, I'll be fine. Go take care of them," said the vampire in a raspy voice.

The other vampire flew down; it landed and changed into its human form. The vampire in its bat form was at least eight feet tall. It had a wingspan of about twelve feet. It had the head of a bat and arms and legs of a bat. But in human form this vampire was only five foot two. It was a boy not too much older than Ulrich; he had black hair and a pale white face.

"Ok who shall I kill first," said the boy.

BANG!

* * *

So who fired the shot?  
Sorry if the chapter moved kind of fast.  
Review plz. 


	9. Meet the Werewolves

Let's review the Disclaimer: don't own CL,GK, or KR  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
oddkittycat: Good guess, unfortunatly you were wrong. Tyler does seem like the type that would shoot though.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Meet the Werewolves_**

Ok lets back up, everyone except Ulrich, Tyler, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd, Naomi, and the vampire have run off. The vampires are with X.A.N.A. Now we get to meet the werewolves.

"What where you thinking," said the vampire.

Tyler looked back to see Odd holding his pure silver colt 45.

"Tyler this gun is very heavy," said Odd.

"Odd give me that," said Tyler.

"Why?" asked Odd.

Then the vampire lunges at Tyler and knocks him over. The vampire goes to bite Tyler when the vampire is then thrown off of him. Tyler stands up to see a young boy on top of the vampire. The boy is a few years younger than Tyler is and he is shorter. The boy also has black spiked hair, which is weird for the Middle Ages.

"Ok Odd give me my gun," said Tyler.

"Why?" asked Odd again.

"Because it cost a fortune to make and I took it from my adopted father," said Tyler.

"So the gun is pure silver," said Odd.

"Yes now hand it over," said Tyler in an impatient tone.

Odd gives the gun to Tyler and Tyler turns around. He aims the gun at the ground beside the two struggling boys and fires.

"Let's break it up," said Tyler.

The boy on top of the vampire got up and walked over to Tyler. The vampire got up and took off. The other boy looked up at the vampire and then glared a Tyler.

"Man look what you did," said the boy.

"What?" asked Tyler.

"I had him and then you come over with your fancy pistol and break up the fight," said the boy.

"Oh my bad," said Tyler as he aims the pistol at the boy. "Maybe I won't miss this time."

Then a girl walks between them. She was as tall as Tyler was and she had long brown hair. She was dressed in the same fashion as everyone else, brown raggedy clothes.

"Stop," she said.

Tyler still has his gun aimed at the boy.

"Put the gun down," she said.

Tyler puts the gun down. Naomi, Aelita, and Jeremy have just walked up. Two other boys' were carrying Ulrich out of the ditch, one was their age and the other was much older. The girl then faced Tyler.

"My name is Ami," said Ami.

"Tyler," said Tyler. "Who is your friend?"

"That's my younger brother Iori, he is 14 and has what you would call a short fuse," said Ami.

"I see," said Tyler.

"See those two over there holding your friend," said Ami.

"Yeah," said Tyler.

"The red haired one is Shamus, he's 21 and a very good Irish dancer. The shorter one is Brad he's 17. Brad thinks he owns everything, but I'm the leader of our group," said Ami.

"Well the one they are holding is my older brother Ulrich, the boy with the purple dot in his hair is Odd, the blonde haired boy and pink haired girl are Jeremy and Aelita, and the brown haired girl is Naomi," said Tyler.

"I see, and you guys seem to be against these vampires like we are, am I correct," said Ami.

"Yes we are," said Tyler.

"Good because king X.A.N.A. is hosting a party in two days and if we can meet each other at his castle maybe we can put a stop to his madness," said Ami.

"I agree," said Jeremy.

"Great then we will see you in two days," said Ami. "Come on boys."

Iori walks past Tyler and glares at him. Tyler sticks his colt 45 out just enough to nick Iori. Iori winces but keeps walking while rubbing his arm.

'A werewolf?' Tyler thinks to himself. 'That's not possible.'

Ami walks past Odd who, by the way was been staring at her since she showed up. She notices that Odd is looking at her.

"What's your problem?" asked Ami.

Odd didn't say anything.

"What cat got your tongue," said Ami

"No, but I think he likes you," said Naomi.

Odd starts to blush and Ami notices. Ami comes close to Odd and kisses him on the cheek. She then whispers in his ear.

"See you in two days."

They walk into the forest and then Tyler slaps Odd on the back.

"Looks like you've found yourself a date," said Tyler.

"I knew he liked her because all he did was stare at her," said Naomi.

"So she's pretty," said Odd.

"Come on Odd I saw that look in your eye's, you really like her," said Aelita.

"Ok ok I'll admit I like her," said Odd.

Tyler looks over to see Ulrich looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong?" asked Tyler.

"Yumi," said Ulrich. He had tears in his eyes.

"SHIT!" yelled Tyler. "Razor can you find any trace of that vampire?"

"No but you should take a look at this," said Jeremy.

* * *

So now there is another problem. What is it? Hint: Think about the werewolves and the moon.  
Review to see what happens next. 


	10. XANA'S Party

Disclaimer, Let me check... nope hasn't changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Drentai Dragon, As long as you writeI will read. As long as you readI will write.  
****(This goes for any story I read by anyone.)_

* * *

_**

_**X.A.N.A.'S party**_

"What is it?" asked Tyler.

The gang got in Razor and Jeremy explained the situation.

"Well Razor has some stunning information. Judging by the magnetism of the earth and how the moon has moved from its axis by gravitational pull the moon cycle has been thrown off balance," said Jeremy.

"So the moon and its axe have used magnets to move balancing beams," said Odd.

"NO ODD!" said Jeremy in an irritated tone.

"Well Einstein I can't make any sense of your science mumbo jumbo," said Odd.

"Here let me help," said Razor.

Razor pulls up a moon chart on one monitor and the new one for this twisted Middle Ages on the second.

"As you can see our moon in our time has a cycle that it follows every month. Now the new moon arrangement has some startling differences," said Razor.

"And what are those?" asked Aelita.

"Well on this new chart the moon seems to be spinning rather quickly allowing the full moon to appear every three days," said Razor.

"That's it, that's why there was a werewolf outside the jail window last night. Last night was the final full moon," said Odd.

"Well at least until two days from now when X.A.N.A.'S party is," said Tyler.

"Wait are you implying that my soon to be girlfriend is a werewolf," said Odd.

"Actually, I think they all are werewolves," said Tyler as he shows them his colt 45.

"Man that smells," said Naomi. "What is it?"

"This is the skin from Iori's arm," said Tyler.

"Get rid of it, I can still hear it sizzling," said Naomi.

Tyler wiped the sizzling skin off the gun then started Razor up and left to find a place to camp out. They eventually found a spot in a wooded area close to a near by town. It had a cave to sleep in and there was a lake near by for water. Since the area was forested they could easily be hidden from anyone passing by on the road.

The night before the party Ulrich wanted to talk to Tyler. Ulrich was sitting around the fire in the cave. He noticed that Odd was asleep on the sand floor of the cave. Jeremy was sitting against a wall near the fire with Aelita asleep on his shoulder.

"Jeremy I'm going to find Tyler," said Ulrich.

"Ok," said Jeremy in a sleepy voice.

Ulrich walked out into the cool night air to see the moon 3/4 full. He looked around but couldn't see Tyler or Naomi. Then Razor spoke up.

"They went over to the lake, just keep walking straight," said Razor.

"Thanks," said Ulrich.

Ulrich walked through some trees to find Tyler and Naomi sitting near the waters edge. He couldn't see them too clearly so he quietly got a little closer so he wouldn't disturb them. When he was close enough he could see that they were making out. Ulrich didn't want to break their privacy so he decided to turn around and walk back to the camp. Then a squirrel fell out of the near by tree and scared Ulrich. Tyler and Naomi got startled and turned around.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, SPYING!" yelled Naomi.

"NO, it's not what you think I... I was just coming out to talk to Tyler," said Ulrich.

"Come on Ulrich can't I have some time alone with my girlfriend," said Tyler.

"Yes, but I…" said Ulrich as Tyler interrupts him.

"Listen I don't want to talk right now so let's just go back to the camp sight," said Tyler.

"Listen I'm sorry," said Ulrich.

"You should be," said Naomi.

Tyler and Naomi left with Ulrich following far behind giving them their space. Not only did he feel bad for sneaking up on them he also felt bad that he was sort of spying on them. He's wanted to talk to Tyler about family issues but now he doesn't think he will ever get the chance. The next day Tyler was busy in Razor devising plans for their party tonight, Jeremy and Aelita, and Naomi had gone off to get some food and Ulrich was left to sit alone in the cave with Odd. Odd was making a drawing in the ground. All Ulrich could think about at this point was Yumi. When nightfall came Tyler gathered everyone out side the cave, they made a fire and Tyler pulled out a map and told them the plan.

"Ok this is what we are going to do, Odd you will stay with your date, Ulrich Jeremy and I will go to this area here in the castle. It's supposed to be a meeting room, I bet X.A.N.A. will have his vampires in there. Aelita and Naomi you will hang around inside the ballroom. We will keep in contract with these walkie-talkies but don't let anyone see them. Everyone got it," said Tyler.

"Got it," they all said in unison.

The gang got inside Razor and they traveled to the castle. As they approached they saw dozens of horses and carriages. People even walked from the town. They could hear music from inside.

"Man it's like the fourth of July out here," said Tyler.

" What's the Fourth of July?" asked Aelita.

"America's Independence Day," said Jeremy.

Tyler parked Razor and the gang got out. Tyler gave Jeremy and Ulrich their weapons and told them to put the cloaking on. (Knight Industries developed mini cloaking devices.) Ulrich had an Uzi and Jeremy had a grenade launcher.

"Wow Knight Industries developed cloaking," said Jeremy.

"Yes but just in case the system is faulty I would hide the gun under your shirt," said Tyler.

The gang entered the castle. Odd found his date waiting out side. They greeted each other then left the group. Aelita and Naomi made their way to the ballroom with the walkie-talkies. Jeremy, Tyler, and Ulrich made their way cautiously to the meetinghouse. Just as Tyler predicted X.A.N.A. was giving a speech to the vampires. They also noticed Reepers standing around the perimeter of the room. Ulrich found a way to an upstairs balcony and motioned for Tyler and Jeremy to follow him. Once on top Tyler gave some more directions.

"Ok, Jeremy you load the grenade launcher with the knockout gas on my signal. Then Ulrich and I will shoot at the mass gathering of vampires. Then I will give you a look and you will fire the grenade, clear," said Tyler.

"Clear," said Jeremy.

Tyler looked over the balcony to see at least four-dozen vampires sitting and listening. The vampires were of all ages, some mothers held their infants. Then Tyler gave Jeremy the signal.

THUNK!

* * *

So will the Vampires get gassed? Or will the greneade be faulty.  
Review to find out.  
Something weird, As I wrote this some how the story drifted from action to some romance. I didn't intend for this to happen but it did. But don't worry there will still be action. Including a massive fight scene near the end. Get ready for a bloody war. 


	11. Odd's Bite

Disclaimer, I have searched my records and I find no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Odd's Bite_**

Jeremy stared wide-eyed at the grenade launcher.

"Jeremy what did I tell you," said Tyler.

Before Jeremy could answer there was a huge explosion. They heard screams from down below. Fire was everywhere; most of the vampires were scrambling to get out of the room. Three vampires were incinerated during the blast. X.A.N.A. was looking around for anyone who could have shot the grenade. He then looked at the balcony. He couldn't see anyone but he knew someone was there.

"God damn it, why do people always have to ruin my plans," said X.A.N.A.

"Sir I would recommend taking them out," said a vampire.

"Yes and I know just where they are. Yumi, Charlie, and Valdamir, go to the balcony and bring them to me," said X.A.N.A.

The three vampires changed into their bat form and went for the balcony. Up on the balcony.

"Shit I brought the napalm grenade rather than the knockout gas grenade," said Tyler.

"Who cares we should leave now," said Ulrich.

"Yeah but how do you suggest we get out, the guards are watching the people at the party. It was a miracle that we got passed them, now the guards will be on full alert," said Jeremy.

"Ok I'll contact Naomi and Aelita, I'll tell them to get Odd and Ami out of the castle," said Tyler.

Tyler contacted Naomi and Aelita, he told them to get out, and then was knocked to the ground. Three vampires stood over them.

"Well well well, look what we have here," said Valdamir.

"We should take them to X.A.N.A.," said Charlie.

Charlie picked up Jeremy and Valdamir picked up Tyler by their armpits. Yumi was staring at Ulrich.

"Yumi it's me Ulrich remember," said Ulrich.

"No I don't know who you are," said Yumi.

"Come on Yumi take your prize and let's go," said Charlie.

Then Tyler pulls out his golden desert eagle and shoots Valdamir in the foot; he drops Tyler.

"Ow, now your gonna to get it," said Valdamir.

Tyler aims the gun at Valdamir's head and fires. Valdamir's right side of his head blew open. His brain flew out in chunks; blood was spilling out of his head. Tyler pushed Valdamir's lifeless body over and it hit the floor, blood started to poor out of his head and lines the floor.

"He… he killed Valdamir with one shot from a bloody gun. Yumi let them go we need to report this," said Charlie.

Yumi didn't do any thing. Charlie changed into his bat form and flew out of the balcony leaving Jeremy. Ulrich pulled out his Uzi and shot at Charlie. Charlie felt the bullets hit him in the wings. Charlie turned around and stared at Ulrich; the holes in his wings filled and the wings became whole again.

"Yumi lets go now before his friend blows your head off," said Charlie.

"Ulrich, don't worry, I will be your insider, meet me by the lake every night," said Yumi.

Yumi kissed Ulrich on the lips and then flew off.

"Ok Ulrich she still knows you, now let's leave before they come back," said Jeremy.

They turned around to three Reepers behind them.

"UH, hi," said Tyler.

"You boys are not to enter this castle ever again," said one of the Reepers.

The Reepers threw them outside and shut the gate.

"Well at least they didn't kill us," said Jeremy.

"That's what bothers me," said Tyler.

Then Aelita Naomi and Ami come running up to them.

"You guys Odd has just been attacked by a werewolf," said Naomi out of breath.

Tyler glares at Ami then throws his golden desert eagle at Ulrich.

"Go back to the camp, I'll take care of this," said Tyler as he pulls out the silver colt 45.

Tyler runs into the woods and finds Odd hiding in a bush. Odd pulls Tyler down and covers his mouth.

"It's out there don't stand up," said Odd.

Tyler shows Odd the colt and stands up. Then Tyler gets knocked over with great force. He stands up to see the werewolf. The werewolf was at least twice as tall as Tyler, it had white fur and a very defined muscular structure. Tyler noticed a burn mark on his right forearm.

"Ok, I guess you were the one who has tried to attack my friend," said Tyler.

"That's correct," said the werewolf in a deep voice.

"So now you will die," said Tyler. He draws the colt 45 and aims it at the werewolf.

"HA that gun cannot stop me," said the werewolf.

The werewolf walked up to Tyler and tried to pull the gun out of his hand. However the werewolf pulled his hand away and screamed in pain.

"Yeah a pure silver gun, guess who has the upper hand now," said Tyler.

The werewolf then strikes Tyler across the chest leaving a gaping wound. Tyler staggers backward and falls over clutching his chest. The werewolf goes to bite Tyler but Odd jumps on his back.

"What the, hey get off me," said the werewolf.

"NO, I WONT LET YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" yelled Odd.

The werewolf tried to get Odd off by shaking him, but he held on to the werewolf's fur.

"That's it," said the werewolf.

The werewolf bends over and Odd falls off of him. The werewolf then picks Odd up and slams him into the ground,then sinks his fangs deep into Odd's shoulder. Odd wails in pain, his vision goes blurry and he blacks out. The werewolf howls at the moon. But a silver bullet hitting him in the side interrupts his howling. He looks over to see Tyler sitting up aiming the colt at him. The werewolf runs over to Tyler and pushes him down. He holds both of Tyler's arms downand bares his fangs. Tyler uses his hand to aim the gun at the werewolf's face as best he can. Then Tyler fires; the bullet hits the werewolf in the right side of his mouth knocking out one of his fangs. The bullet is lodged in the roof of the werewolf's mouth and clear liquid is spraying from the place where the fang used to be. Some of the liquid gets into Tyler's cut. The last thing Tyler sees is the werewolf running off howling in pain and Ulrich running over with Jeremy and the girls, then Tyler blacks out.

* * *

So who was the werewolf that attacked Odd and Tyler? (It's not Ami that's for sure.) Hint: it's in one of the past two chapters.  
If you don't know review and you will find out. 


	12. Werewolves Visit

Disclaimer has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews  
oddkittycat and kulis you were both correct.**  
**_

* * *

_**

_**Werewolves Visit**_

Odd wakes up and sees daylight; he looks around to see the cave. Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita and Naomi are still sleeping. Tyler is not in the cave. Odd walks outside to get some air. He sees that Razor is still there and he is still in camouflage. Odd walks past Razor and his door opens. Odd gets startled and whips around like he's ready to fight.

"Jeez Odd it's just me," said Tyler.

"You startled me," said Odd.

"Well it looks like you were expecting a fight," said Tyler.

"Huh, never mind what were you doing up so early?" asked Odd.

"Cleaning my gun and checking for any threats," said Tyler.

"Tyler do you remember what happened last night?" asked Odd.

"Yes, but only bits and pieces," said Tyler.

"That's what happens when someone is bitten by a werewolf," said a voice from behind them.

Odd turns around to see Ami and Iori.

"Ami, what are you doing here?" asked Odd.

"You told me you and your friends were camping here," said Ami.

"Oh yeah," said Odd.

Tyler was waiting for Iori to say something. Then Tyler pulls his gun out and aims it at Iori.

"Hey what are you doing," said Odd.

"I think Iori has something to say otherwise he wouldn't be here," said Tyler.

"What, my brother can't tag along with me," said Ami.

Tyler cocks the gun.

"Dude are you serious," said Odd.

"Yes," said Tyler.

"Fine you want me to apologize then I will," said Iori.

Tyler noticed that Iori had a missing tooth.

"Apologize for what," said Odd.

"For biting you last night," said Iori.

"Wait you were the werewolf," said Odd.

"Yes," said Iori.

"Wait but you are only 15 right," said Odd.

"Fourteen," said Iori. "But Ami told me to."

"What, ok back up. Ami told you to bite Odd," said Tyler.

"Yes I did," said Ami.

"But why?" asked Odd.

"Because, I'm a werewolf to. I just want to spend more time with you," said Ami.

"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO MAKE ME A WEREWOLF JUST TO SPEND TIME WITH ME!" yelled Odd.

At this point Ulrich and Jeremy have were woken up by the fighting and are standing outside.

"So the werewolves are here," said Jeremy.

"Wait you knew," said Odd.

"I knew the whole time," said Jeremy.

"Then why didn't you tell us?" asked Tyler.

"Because I didn't think that they would try and bite us," said Jeremy.

"Well they've already bitten Odd," said Tyler.

"So Odd's a werewolf," said Ulrich.

"Yes," said Tyler.

Ami walks up to Tyler and grabs his gun out of its holster.

"I thought that this gun was pure silver," said Ami.

"Hey give that back," said Tyler.

"It's kind of light," said Ami.

Ami then touches the barrel of the gun and her skin begins to burn.

"The barrel is silver," said Ami. She wipes the skin on the gun off on her shirt then takes the gun and moves towards Tyler.

"Hey, watch it with that," said Tyler.

"Touch the barrel," said Ami.

"Ok," said Tyler.

Tyler puts his hand near the barrel but hesitates to touch it. Ami grabs his hand and puts it on the barrel. There is a sizzling sound and Tyler quickly removes his hand from the barrel.

"Ah," said Tyler.

Ami came close to Tyler and looked in his eyes.

"Iori are you sure you bit him," said Ami.

"I didn't bite Tyler," said Iori.

"Then why does his hand burn on the gun barrel but I can't see any wolf in his eyes," said Ami.

"That's because some of your wolfs bane got in his cut," said Yumi.

"Yumi," said Ulrich.

"I'll explain it to you later Tyler. But first I have some bad news. X.A.N.A. is going to launch a small attack on your camp. You guys have to make a stand, don't leave because then he will suspect something," said Yumi.

"So how do we fight them?" asked Ulrich.

"That's for you guys to figure out. Right now only Tyler's golden desert eagle can kill a vampire. If you can make wooden stakes from the trees those may be helpful," said Yumi.

"Ok then we will get on it," said Jeremy.

* * *

I know that was short, but just wait till next chapter when the vampires pay a visit.  
I bet you can't guess who the Vampire leader is. It's not X.A.N.A. he's the king. Can't be Yumi. Who is it?  
Still don't know review to find out. 


	13. Vampire Threat

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews

* * *

**

**_Vampire Threat_**

Naomi and Aelita just woke up when Jeremy comes in the cave with some knives and wood.

"Good you are awake," said Jeremy.

"Good morning," said Aelita. She kisses Jeremy on the cheek.

"Where is Tyler?" asked Naomi.

"He's waiting out side for you with Yumi," said Jeremy.

Naomi goes out side and Jeremy explains the situation to Aelita.

"Yumi gave us a message that some of X.A.N.A.'S vampires are going to attack. We need you to help us make sharp stakes," said Jeremy.

"Sure," said Aelita.

Jeremy and Aelita start shaving the wood Jeremy brought in into stakes. Outside Ulrich is talking to Yumi and Tyler is waiting for Naomi.

"Tyler you wanted to see me," said Naomi.

"Yes," said Tyler. "Ok Yumi lets get this over with."

Yumi gives Ulrich a kiss and then leads Tyler and Naomi into the woods. Ulrich enters the cave with Ami, Iori, and Odd.

"So what is this all about?" asked Naomi.

"Well last night when Odd was attacked by the werewolf he got bitten," said Yumi.

"Ok and what does this have to do with us?" asked Naomi.

"Well Tyler got away with a scratch but he wasn't so lucky," said Yumi.

"Wait Tyler got bitten too," said Naomi.

"Not bitten," said Tyler.

"He shot out Iori's tooth, from the tooth wolfs bane spilled out and got into Tyler's cut," said Yumi.

"So what does that mean?" asked Naomi.

"In due time Tyler will become a werewolf," said Yumi.

"So what," said Naomi.

"Wait, you don't care?" asked Tyler.

"No, you're my boy friend. As long as you don't try to eat me I'll still love you," said Naomi.

"I'm surprised you are so cool with this," said Tyler.

"I'm being cool on the outside but inside I am starting to feel afraid of you," said Naomi.

"You don't have to be afraid. At the rate he is becoming one he will be able to transform when ever he wants and he will not be a mindless werewolf he will still remember you," said Yumi.

"Will it be possible for me to speak?" asked Tyler.

"Probably," said Yumi.

"One question how do you know all this?" asked Tyler.

"Well I got it from Ami, she thought that I should tell you because she was afraid that you would shoot her," said Yumi.

"Well we better get back to camp and help out the others," said Tyler.

"Yeah and I better get back before X.A.N.A. notices that I am gone," said Yumi.

Yumi took off and Tyler and Naomi walked back to the camp. Tyler was surprised that Naomi took that so well.

8:00pm: Fight time.

Out side the gang awaited the attack.

"Ok I think Yumi lied," said Odd.

"Yumi never lies," said Ulrich.

"Hey don't forget who she's working for now," said Odd.

"Yumi would never betray us," said Ulrich.

"Well…" said Odd, as he tries to think of something.

Then a loud screech comes from the air. The gang looks up to see a flock of vampires swooping down on them. They readied their newly made bows and loaded the stakes.

"Aim and fire at will," said Jeremy.

They aimed and fired. The first round of stakes hit a few vampires but they didn't die.

"You need to hit them in their hearts," said Ami.

The vampires were too close to fire another round. So they dropped the bows and got ready for the attack. The vampires landed and surrounded the gang. The leader stepped forward. Odd started to laugh but held it in.

"Is some thing funny Odd?" asked Sissi.

"Yes, it's the fact that you are leading a pack of blood thirsty vampires," said Odd.

Sissi disappears from Odd's sight then pushes him from behind and he falls over.

"I have a power that you will never have," said Sissi.

"What the power to make boring lectures," said Odd.

"No, the power to kill you with just one bite," said Sissi.

Sissi bends picks Odd up off the ground and gets ready to bite him but stops when she gets close to his neck.

"Wait a minute," said Sissi. She takes out a silver cross.

"Hey I thought crosses hurt vampires," said Odd.

"Nope, only stakes to our hearts can kill us," said Sissi. "But a silver cross can kill a werewolf."

"How did she know," Jeremy whispers to Ami.

"Vampires can sense these things," said Ami.

There is a loud roar from behind and some of the vampires scream out in pain.

"What, GET WHO EVER IS DISRUPTING THIS MEETING!" yelled Sissi.

All the vampires turn and spread out into the woods.

"Not you two," Sissi said pointing to Yumi and Charlie. "Yumi will want to watch her friend die."

Sissi comes towards Odd with the cross. Odd backs up into Razor.

"Ran out of room, that's to bad," said Sissi.

Sissi thrusts the cross at Odd's chest. Odd screams in pain. He tries to take the cross off but can't. He sinks to the ground.

"YOU BITCH!" yelled Tyler.

"Oh and what are you going to do. It's only a matter of time before he dies," said Sissi.

Tyler runs at Sissi and tackles her to the ground. Then he picks her up by her hair, grabs her head and slams it into Razor multiple times. Aelita runs over and takes the cross off Odd. The cross is so hot that it burns her hand. Yumi and Charlie just watch but do nothing. Then a vampire runs over to see Sissi lying on the ground with a bloody face.

"Sissi there are werewolves out there," said the vampire.

Sissi slowly picks her self off the ground.

"What," Sissi says in a weak voice.

"There are…"

Then Shamus jumps from the top of the cave entrance. He lands on the vampire and bites his neck. The vampire screams in pain as blood is spilled all over the ground. He then turns toward Yumi and Charlie.

"NO!" Ulrich yells as he moves into the Shamus's way.

"Move aside," said Shamus.

"Shamus, she is our friend," said Ami.

"X.A.N.A. will be glad to hear that Yumi is a traitor," said Sissi.

Then Sissi gets hit with a stake right in the heart. She falls over and dies. Everyone looks around to see Jeremy holding a bow.

"Jeremy?" everyone said in unison.

"That bitch hat it coming," said Jeremy.

Most of the vampires had left; Yumi and Charlie were the only ones that stayed behind.

"Spare them Shamus," said Iori.

Shamus looks at Ulrich who has tears in his eyes; he utters a growl and leaves. Yumi hugs Ulrich and gives him a long kiss as thanks.

"Come on Yumi," said Charlie.

Yumi and Charlie took off for the castle.

"We have to go, I'll see you tomorrow night Odd," said Ami.

Ami and Iori left the gang for their hideout.

"What was that about?" asked Naomi.

"Tomorrow is my first full moon," said Odd.

* * *

Ok next chapter is where the story goes into a romantic setting.  
I put some battles in to make sure the story doesnt become a full romance setting. But you may or may not care.  
Don't forget to review. 


	14. Full Moon

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
oddkittycat, don't worry Odd will live. He will have a better fight scene near the end.  
XavierLyoko, well I'm sorry to say that they won't need any black powder. Razor has every weapon they will ever need. But they hardly use him. Anyway, thanks for the suggestion though. IfI do another story like this I will be sure to keep your idea in mind.**  
_**

* * *

**_

_**Full Moon**_

"So how did the werewolves come out without a full moon?" asked Ulrich.

"They have control over their power," said Tyler.

"How do you know that?" asked Jeremy.

"Yumi told me what Ami told her," said Tyler.

"So you are one to," Ulrich said to Tyler.

"Yes, and if you want I can bite you," said Tyler.

"No, I think I'll be fine being a human," said Ulrich.

They settled down for the night and got some sleep. The next day they cleaned up their campground. Jeremy, Aelita, and Razor were scouting the area for a new place to camp. It was hard taking a map of France from 2005 and translating it into a map for the middle ages. The rest of the gang spent most of the day fooling around. Aelita and Jeremy eventually had some alone time by the lake. Odd, Ulrich, Naomi and Tyler got Bocce ball out of Razor and played. All was fine through out the day.

Hey lets check with X.A.N.A.

"YOU FOOLS. WHY CANT YOU DO ONE THING RIGHT!" X.A.N.A. yelled at his congregation of vampires that were left after the attack.

"Sir…" said a vampire as X.A.N.A. cuts him off.

"NO, NOBODY TALKS, YOU WILL ALL SPEND THE DAY TRAINING UNDER MY REEPERS. I WILL NOT MAKE THIS TRAINING PLESENT!" X.A.N.A. yelled.

He left the room and the Reepers took charge. They trained the vampires all day until the sun started to set. Speaking of sunsets let's go back to the gang.

"Sunset, great," said Odd.

"Nervous," Tyler said from behind him.

"Very," said Odd.

"Let me know how painful it is," said Tyler.

"Thanks for the encouragement," said Odd sounding depressed.

"What's the matter?" asked Tyler.

"Well I fall in love, and then my girlfriend turns out to be a werewolf," said Odd.

"At least she will be able to help you," said Tyler.

"Yeah," said Odd.

"Hey just go with the flow, and maybe the change won't be as painful," said Tyler.

"Maybe," said Odd.

"Hey the best place to change is by the lake, no one can see you," said Tyler.

"Thanks," said Odd.

"Don't forget to take off your shirt," said Tyler.

"Why?" asked Odd.

"So it doesn't get ruined by the change," said Tyler.

Odd walks into the forest and makes his way to the lake.

"You ok?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah," said Tyler.

"Don't worry your time will come," said Naomi.

"That's what I'm worried about," said Tyler.

"Come on get some sleep, Odd will be ok," said Naomi.

Tyler takes one last look at the sun as it has almost set. Then he enters the cave and sits around the fire.

Now we go over to Odd who is sitting by the lake.

"Almost time," Odd said to himself.

Odd was really nervous he didn't know weather or not he would be able to live with this change. What happens if he became a crazed werewolf and went after his friends? He didn't want to live with his friend's deaths on his conscience. The sun went behind the horizon and the full moon lit up the sky. Odd took off his shirt like Tyler suggested. He didn't feel any different, maybe he wouldn't change.

'False alarm,' Odd thought to himself.

Then Odd began to feel a tingling sensation all over his body. He then felt like he was going to throw up. He looked at his stomach to see no change. He then saw that his upper body was making changes. His ribs started to shift around, and he began to feel nauseous again. He felt his insides start to change. His skin began to burn as he felt fur starting to grow all over his body. Searing pain shot through his body, his muscles began to pulsate; he could feel his snout beginning to grow. Odd looked at his hands and feet and saw them turning into paws. His head started to pound and he got a really big headache. He closed his eyes as his skull formed into one that was half human and half wolf. Odd opened his eyes and howled in pain as fangs exploded from his gums. Then the pain was gone. Odd then noticed that he was at least seven feet tall; he was standing near the waters edge so he looked into the water to get a glimpse of himself. He saw a wolf face staring back at him, he had a silver coat and his eye color didn't change. He noticed that he still had his pants on but they were ripped up. He also noticed that his physical structure had dramatically changed.

'Wow look at me, I never had a six pack,' Odd thought to himself.

He then flexed his muscles.

"Wow, I should have gotten bitten along time ago," Odd said aloud.

"Are you sure about that," said a voice from behind him.

Odd turned around to see a brown wolf sitting on a rock. He then noticed that it was Ami.

"Ami, how did you know I was here?" asked Odd.

"I came out to ask Tyler where you were, I found him lying on the ground out side the cave," said Ami. "Then I heard your howl so I came over."

"Where is Tyler?" asked Odd.

"Don't worry Iori took him to our camp," said Ami.

"Oh," said Odd.

"You remind me of my father, he had a silver coat just like yours, of course he was a lot taller than you," said Ami.

She walked over to Odd and put her arm around him. He did the same to her, and they started walking over to her campground.

"Wow Odd you have a strong grip," said Ami.

"Sorry," said Odd as he loosened his grip on her.

"That's ok," said Ami.

They stopped and looked at each other. Ami moved closer to Odd, she stared into his blue eyes and he stared into her green eyes.

"I never thought I would want to kiss you like this," said Ami.

"Well a first kiss is a first kiss," said Odd.

Odd put his arms around her and she put hers around him. Then they kissed; it was a really long kiss. Neither of them wanted to break it, Odd pulled away first, and they were staring at each other again.

"Wow Odd, I didn't know you could kiss like that," said Ami.

"Umm, the only word I can use to describe that moment is, wow," said Odd.

Ami laughed.

"Odd you're a funny guy," said Ami.

Odd sniffs the air.

"I smell food," said Odd.

"Shamus must have started the party," said Ami. "Come on lets go."

* * *

I don't know how werewolves actually kiss so just use your imagination.  
Next chapter Yumi and Charlie betray X.A.N.A. Also Irish werewolves dancing to an Irish jig.  
**OK AS A BONUS THAT I WANTED TO POST MEMORIAL DAY WEEKEND I HAVE PUT A PREVIEW FOR A SEQUAL. SO GO TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND SEE WHAT YOU THINK. THE REAL CH 15 WILL BE POSTED LATER.**


	15. Preview for Sequal

This is the preview for the sequal to Xanadu Lives.

* * *

_**Preview for World Fusion**_

On top of a house that is under construction, just a few houses down from Yumi's K sets up a sniper post and aims into Yumi's bedroom. K adjusts his earpiece and waits for X.A.N.A.'S orders.

"Ok when you get a clear shot at her fire," said X.A.N.A.

"Yes, Sir," said K.

Yumi moves into range of and K gets ready to fire.

"Do you have a clear shot yet?" asked X.A.N.A.

"Yes, but why do I have to kill her. She's not doing anything wrong," said K.

"It's essential to my plan that's why, now kill her," said X.A.N.A.

K aim's but still doesn't fire.

"She's not dead yet. NOW FIRE!" yelled X.A.N.A.

K puts his finger on the trigger.

"FIRE!" yelled X.A.N.A. K does nothing.

"FIRE!" X.A.N.A. yelled a second time. K still does nothing.

"FIRE!" X.A.N.A. yelled a third time. K is still not doing anything.

"FIRE DAMNIT, FIRE!" X.A.N.A. yelled a fourth time.

K fires. The bullet goes through Yumi's window and just misses her. The bullet continues through her bedroom wall into the hallway and ends up in the bathroom lodged in the mirror. Yumi ran screaming from her room.

"She's not dead. Why didn't you kill her?" asked X.A.N.A.

K doesn't say anything.

"ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" X.A.N.A. yells.

"FUCK YOU!" K yells.

He takes the earpiece out of his ear and throws it onto the roof of the house. It rolls into the gutter. K jumps off the roof and walks to X. He gets in and drives away.

* * *

So how'd you like it.  
Any questions you have will have to wait until the rest of Xanadu Lives is posted. 


	16. Traitors

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**This is the real ch 15  
Thanks for the reviews.  
Glad you guys liked the prewiew.  
XavierLyoko,I thought about the review you gave me for Ch12, I have decied to use the black powder idea for the exploding bullets in my sequal.**

* * *

**_Traitors_**

Odd and Ami raced to the party, when they got there Odd was amazed at the sight. Their campground was so much better than the gangs. It had four fires going which were roasting meat. They had one large bonfire going near their cave entrance. There were werewolves of all kinds everywhere. Silver ones, white ones, brown ones, and gray ones. Odd heard the sounds of an Irish jig being played; he looked over to see a gray wolf and a few others dancing.

"Wow they're really good," said Odd.

"Yeah, the gray one is Shamus, he has a whole pack of Irish werewolves that he runs back in Ireland. He always throws a party for new werewolves," said Ami.

Then a white wolf comes up to them, he is shorter then both of them. Odd then notices that it is Iori.

"Ami, Tyler is awake," said Iori.

"Good lets go see him before Shamus realizes you're here," said Ami

Odd, Ami and Iori make their way to the cave.

"So Odd how was your first transformation?" asked Iori.

"The most painful experience of my life," said Odd.

"Yeah the first transformation tends to be that way," said Iori.

They arrived at the cave and went inside. Odd looked around as was really amazed at the sight. The cave was huge, there had to be at least a dozen rooms.

"Like the cave?" asked Ami.

"Yeah I wish ours was like this," said Odd.

"I took about one year to build," said Iori.

"Each of us has our own room, and there are two guest rooms," said Ami.

Iori led them to his room where they found Brad sitting next to Tyler.

"Oh you're here," said Brad.

"Yes, and?" said Ami.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a walk Ami," said Brad.

"No I think I'll stay with Odd," said Ami.

Brad shot a glare at Odd and then left the room.

"Hey Odd, lookin good," said Tyler.

"Thanks," said Odd.

"I thought you would be purple though," said Tyler.

"Hey, I like my self being silver thank you," said Odd.

Iori and Tyler laughed a little.

"Tyler I need to know what happened," said Ami.

"Well, I heard something outside so I decided to see what it was. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and something scratched me in the back. Then nothing," said Tyler.

"I came in just after the creature landed on you. I drove it away," said Iori.

"What was it?" asked Odd.

"Well I looked like a werewolf but it had wings," said Iori.

"Weird I've never seen anything like that," said Ami.

"Well I didn't see it up close," said Tyler.

"You couldn't have. If I could I'd like to see your back," said Ami.

Tyler turns his back to Ami and takes off his shirt. On Tyler's back were three long scratches. They had already started to heal. Ami touched his back and Tyler screamed in pain.

"Just as I though. That thing didn't attack you with it's own claws, it used a silver blade," said Ami.

"So something out there doesn't want anymore werewolves," said Iori.

Then two werewolves run into the cave.

"A vampire just fell from the sky with some dark creature attacking it," said one of the werewolves.

Ami, Odd and Iori ran from the room. Tyler followed slowly; they ran outside to see Shamus holding the vampire by the neck. Whatever the black creature was had left.

"Ah, Ami I have found us a spy," said Shamus.

"Shamus the vampire was attacked by some creature, what was it?" asked Ami.

"Well it was black and had red eyes," said Shamus.

"Reepers," said Ami.

"Reepers?" asked Odd.

"These are creatures that can kill anything, nothing we use can kill them," said Ami.

Then two Reepers land beside Odd and Ami.

"Looks like we have a lot of exterminating to do," said a Reeper.

The Reepers take flight before Ami or Odd could grab them. The Reepers swoop down and decapitate two werewolves. Then they fly up and make another run. They stop in front of two young werewolves and pick them up. Tyler pulls out his colt and shoots one of the Reepers and its head blows off and it falls to the ground dropping the werewolf. The second one is getting ready to snap the other ones neck when a vampire fly's from the sky and knocks it down. The Reeper gets up and grabs the fleeing werewolf. The vampire comes around again and picks the Reeper off the ground. It drops the werewolf leaving a large scratch on its chest. The werewolf wines in pain as it gets dropped to the ground. Several other werewolves go to help the injured when the vampire lands on top of them. The Reeper lands on the ground and walks over to the injured werewolf.

"Look at this, two young werewolves and I get to kill them both," said the Reeper.

"NO you leave him alone," said the non-injured werewolf.

"Step aside," said the Reeper.

"Why don't you step aside," said the vampire.

The Reeper turns around.

"You dare challenge me," said the Reeper.

The Reeper fly's forward and slashes the vampires face. The vampire falls to the ground and changes into human form. Ami notices that it's Charlie. Then Tyler shoots, the other Reepers head was blown off. The Reeper fell to the ground in a cloud of dust. Charlie was holding the side of his face.

"You, why did you try to save us?" asked Ami.

"Me how about we," said Tyler pointing to Yumi who is in Shamus's arms.

"Yumi," said Odd.

"Shamus put her down," said Ami.

"She is a vampire," said Shamus.

"So, they tried to save our lives," said Ami.

"I don't care, I am going to kill her," said Shamus.

"No you won't," said Tyler.

"Oh and why not?" asked Shamus.

Tyler pulls out his colt again.

"Silver bullet," said Tyler.

"Tyler is a good shot," said Odd.

"Fine I won't kill her," said Shamus.

"So why did you try and save us?" Ami asked Charlie.

"X.A.N.A. is going to kill all the werewolves off, Yumi knew that Odd would be one of the ones to perish so we decided that we would betray X.A.N.A.," said Charlie.

"So your traitors," said Shamus.

"Yes," said Charlie.

"Fine by me, you two bring the girl to a bed so she can rest," said Shamus.

"Charlie and I will keep an eye on Yumi," said Tyler.

Charlie and Tyler followed two werewolves into the cave. Ami and Odd joined the party. They ate, drank (no alcohol) and sang songs. Shamus taught Odd his Irish jig. They had an initiation ceremony where Odd was officially made a werewolf. Basically Shamus said some prayer in Irish that was suppose to bless all werewolves and then said some other words in Irish that made Odd a official werewolf.

* * *

So now Odd is an official werewolf. Next chapter the gang gets a small break, then the Reepers come. 


	17. Down Time

Disclaimer has not cahnged  
**Thanks for the reviews. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Down Time_**

Odd and Tyler spent the night at the cave making sure Yumi was ok. Yumi awoke sometime in the middle of the night. She was ok but had some minor wounds. Of course they healed in no time. Tyler and Charlie got to know each other better; Tyler found out that Charlie had a crush on Yumi. Tyler told Charlie about Ulrich and Charlie was a little disappointed. But he said that he could get over her. Odd and Ami spent the night in Ami's room. Ami woke up early to find Tyler outside.

"So what are you doing up so early?" asked Ami.

"I was talking to Razor, I told him that he should bring everyone else over," said Tyler.

"Who's Razor?" asked Ami.

"My car," said Tyler.

"You mean the horse drawn carriage," said Ami.

"Well it's… I'll show you when he comes," said Tyler.

"I just hope your friends are ok," said Ami.

"Don't worry their fine. Razor was monitoring the sight all night. The creature never came back," said Tyler.

"Oh ok," said Ami, she was still confused.

"So Odd really likes you," said Tyler.

"Yes, we had our first kiss last night," said Ami.

"Already, wow," said Tyler.

"Why how long did it take you and your girlfriend?" asked Ami.

"Well because of certain mishaps along the way, three days to get a solid kiss," said Tyler.

"What got in your way?" asked Ami.

"X.A.N.A." said Tyler.

"Figures, that ass hole is always figuring out a way to kill us off," said Ami.

"Yeah I saw that last night," said Tyler.

"Well that's been going on for a while," said Ami.

There was silence for a moment and then Odd came outside.

"Good morning," said Odd, yawning.

"Odd you should be getting your rest," said Ami.

"Why?" asked Odd.

"Because you don't have control over your transformation," said Ami.

"Well how do I get control?" asked Odd.

"Shamus will have to train you," said Ami.

"Shamus, that uptight creep," said Odd sitting on the ground.

"No he's not the creep, Brad is the up tight creep," said Ami.

Odd was on the ground sleeping.

"Odd," said Ami poking Odd.

"Five more minutes," said Odd.

"He's so cute when he sleeps," said Ami.

Tyler didn't have a comment. Then Razor drove up.

"Well there's your carriage," said Ami.

"Razor camouflage off," said Tyler.

Razor turned the camouflage off. Ami just stared in amazement at the black mustang coming towards her. It stopped in front of her and then the doors opened. Ulrich, Aelita, Naomi, and Jeremy got out. Naomi runs over to Tyler and hugs him.

"Tyler you were out all night what happened?" asked Naomi.

"Well we had a visitor, then I woke up here," said Tyler.

"Are you ok?" asked Naomi.

"Yes. Oh and Ulrich, Yumi is inside," said Tyler.

"Where?" asked Ulrich in a concerned voice.

"Come on I'll show you," said Ami, with Ulrich's help they pick up sleeping Odd and bring him with.

"Hey who's going to help unload the car?" asked Jeremy.

"Come on Jeremy we'll do it later," said Aelita.

Shamus comes outside.

"Well looks like you brought some friends," said Shamus.

Shamus saw that Tyler had his hand around Naomi.

"Oh, and who is your friend?" asked Shamus.

"This is Naomi, the blonde is Jeremy and the one with the pink hair is Aelita," said Tyler.

"Pleased to meet all of you," said Shamus as he goes around and shakes their hands.

"Do you guys use all those rooms?" asked Tyler.

"We used to but now we only use four," said Shamus.

"Well can we use three more?" asked Tyler.

"Sure, I'll get Brad to help bring your stuff in. It's labeled right?" asked Shamus.

"No, but Razor will tell you whose is whose," said Tyler as he leads Naomi into the cave.

"Wait, whose Razor?" asked Shamus.

"Your standing right next to him," said Jeremy as he leads Aelita into the cave.

"What," said Shamus as he stares at the car.

"Yes, I am Razor," said Razor.

"This is the weirdest looking carriage I've ever seen. No horses," said Shamus.

"I will inform you that I have over one thousand horses under this hood," said Razor.

"Yeah right," said Shamus.

While Shamus and Brad get a look at the future let's check on Yumi and Ulrich. Charlie and Ami had left them alone. Ami was showing the rest of the gang their rooms.

"Yumi what happened?" asked Ulrich.

"Charlie and I found out about X.A.N.A.'S plan to destroy all the werewolves and you guys. The Reepers were just a distraction. If I hadn't warned Ami and Iori then you guys would have been mauled by X.A.N.A."S new beast," said Yumi.

"His new what?" asked Ulrich.

"It's a creature that is part werewolf and part vampire, I don't know what to call it," said Yumi.

"So how did you end up here?" asked Ulrich.

"Charlie and I fled after we heard the news. But some Reepers followed us. We tried to loose them but they caught us just as we passed over the party last night," said Yumi.

"Party. Oh I bet it was for Odd," said Ulrich.

"Charlie and I fought them off until I got bitten in the shoulder. These bites will take a long time to heal," said Yumi.

"It's ok Yumi, at least you aren't dead," said Ulrich.

Ulrich moves closer to Yumi. He put his arm around her being careful not to move her bandaged shoulder. Yumi and Ulrich both looked at each other for a second then closed the gap between them selves after a few short kisses the kisses became longer and then they began to make out. The rest of the gang was getting settled in their rooms. Tyler went back out side to show Shamus and Brad Razor. Ami, Aelita and Naomi were sitting around discussing their boyfriends. Jeremy was getting to know Charlie better and he wanted to find out as much as he could about vampires. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Then nightfall came; Tyler was out side getting ready for his transformation. But X.A.N.A. has just found out about Charlie and Yumi's betrayal, he is getting ready of an attack.

* * *

Next ch Tyler becomes a rare wolf type. According to Iori this type of werewolf cannot be tamed. So which type do you think he will become, black, brown, white, gray, or silver?  
Don't for get to review. 


	18. Black Wolf

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**Ok, here's some info. I may not be updating as often is I do for a while. This is because my dad and I are going to FINALLY going to and fix our second computer. So my dad wants to borrow some of the parts the computer I am using now. I dont know exacly what he has in mind. So if I can get near a computer I willl update until then just hang tight.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Black Wolf_**

"Well Tyler this is your big night," said Odd.

"Are you sure?" asked Tyler.

"Of course," said Odd.

"Well I didn't transform last night so what makes you think I will tonight?" asked Tyler.

"Because Ami thinks so, and I have a bet going with Shamus that you will. Besides Shamus is waiting to see what you will become," said Odd.

"I'll become a werewolf that's what I'll become," said Tyler.

"Yeah but what color, brown, grey, or maybe silver like me," said Odd.

"Or black," said Irori.

"Iori where have you been all day?" asked Odd.

Iori shows Odd the deer he was dragging behind him.

"Hey dinner," said Odd.

"Hey wait till we cook it," said Iori.

"What's wrong with it raw?" asked Odd.

"You have a lot to learn about civilized werewolves," said Iori.

"Hey, what about this black werewolf stuff?" asked Tyler.

"Oh sorry. Black werewolves usually are werewolves that don't change by the first full moon. They are usually extremely vicious and cannot be tamed," said Iori.

"Iori stop, you're scaring him," said Ami.

"Sorry," said Iori. Iori walks away with the deer and Odd follows. Odd keeps trying to get the deer away from Iori.

"Don't pay attention to him. Black werewolves are really rare. They don't develop from not transforming by the first full moon," said Ami.

The sun is almost set and Naomi has come out to see Tyler.

"Tyler, do you think that you will change to night?" asked Naomi.

"Well I have a feeling that I will," said Tyler.

"I'm guessing that you will want to be alone for this so we will leave you," said Ami.

Naomi comes up to Tyler and gives him a kiss. Then she walks away with Ami.

"Naomi if you want you can wait in the cave with Aelita and the others until we all transform. Shamus and Brad probably have done so already but I want to help Odd through his second transformation," said Ami.

"Yeah I think I'll do that," said Naomi.

Ami noticed that Naomi was a little uneasy.

"Don't worry he will still remember you," said Ami.

Ami and Naomi walked into the cave Naomi went to hers and Tyler's room. Ami took Odd away from the cave to a spot away from everyone else.

"Have fun with her tonight Odd," said Shamus.

Ami glares at Shamus.

"What does he mean?" asked Odd.

"Oh, he's just joking around about us having sex," said Ami.

"Sex! Now! We are way to young," said Odd.

"At least I know that my boyfriend is responsible," said Ami.

Odd takes her hand and smiles at her, she smiles back and they walk into the forest.

Let's go back to Tyler. He is standing near the lake, (Not the same spot as Odd) he watches the sunset and moon rise. He gets ready for his first transformation.

Tyler stares at the moon and nothing happens. He doesn't feel any different. As he turns to go back to camp it hits him. Tyler drops to his knees holding his head. He has a splitting headache. With the pain in his head he starts to get really hot, he takes off his shirt and looks at his chest. His ribs were moving around and fur was starting to grow all over his body. Searing pain shoots through his body as his muscles start to pulsate, his head starts to pound with pain. He screams in pain and closes his eyes. His skull changes into one that is half-human half wolf. His snout explodes from his face. Tyler opens his eyes to see the scenery spinning around him. He puts his hands on his head and notices that they aren't hands anymore but paws instead. Tyler screams in pain again as his fangs explode from his gums. At this point the transformation was over. Ami, Odd, Naomi, Iori and Shamus came running over to see Tyler lying on the ground. Tyler was breathing really heavily, Ami and Shamus quickly ran over to him.

"TYLER!" Naomi yells, She tries to run over to him but Iori holds her back.

"Holy shit," said Shamus.

"Yeah I know, he's a black wolf," said Ami.

Ami kneels over Tyler. Tyler opens his eyes to see Ami kneeling beside him. He groans and tries to get up. Ami puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Tyler just lay down," said Ami.

Tyler closes his eyes and sets his head back on the ground. Ami and Shamus try to lift him but can't.

"Jesus Christ he's heavy," said Ami.

"Duh, black wolves are all muscle," said Shamus.

"Hey Odd come give us a hand," said Ami.

Odd comes over to help. Between the three of them they pick Tyler up and bring him to the cave. Tyler wakes up and notices that he is in the cave. He sits up and looks over to see Naomi sleeping next to him. Naomi stirs and then wakes up.

"Tyler," said Naomi.

"Yes," said Tyler.

Naomi comes over to Tyler and hugs him.

"I'm so glad you're all right," said Naomi.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Tyler.

"Out side," said Naomi.

Tyler stands up then sits back down and holds his head.

"Just lay down. Ami says that you need some rest before you can go out tonight," said Naomi.

Tyler lies down on the bed. Naomi crawls on top of him and lays her head on his chest. Tyler puts his arm around her so she will keep warm. Naomi looks at Tyler and smiles.

"I'm glad that you still remember me," said Naomi.

"What makes you think that I wouldn't?" asked Tyler.

"Iori said that black wolves are mindless," said Naomi.

"Looks like he was wrong," said Tyler.

They started at each other for a moment. Naomi blushed a little then closed her eyes.

"You make a great pillow," said Naomi.

Tyler chuckled and then closed his eyes. He fell asleep instantly. Yumi walked by the room and peered in. She then motioned for the others to come over.

"That's so cute," said Aelita.

"Well that's true love for ya," said Jeremy.

"Well at least she is taking this well," said Ulrich.

"Well when I talked with Tyler and her before she didn't care that he was a werewolf. The only thing she cared about was him remembering her," said Yumi.

"Yeah just like I wondered if you would still remember me," said Ulrich.

"Don't worry I will never forget you," said Yumi as she kisses Ulrich on the cheek.

They all go out side to let Tyler and Naomi sleep.

* * *

Don't forget to Review.  



	19. XANA\'s meeting

Disclaimer still stands.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
_

* * *

_**

**_X.A.N.A.'S Meeting_**

We now join X.A.N.A. planning his attack on the gang's new hiding place.

"Listen up," said X.A.N.A. "I have a plan that will rid the forest of the werewolves and our two traitors. Then the land will be mine and I will give you all homes in that land. Then you will help me get rid of every human in the world and it will be ours to rule."

The vampires and Reepers cheered.

"But wait we are just a small amount of vampires, how can we kill everyone in the world you may ask. Well I have some good news for you, I was over in the hospital wing of my castle and I have seen our young vampires growing in their pods. In two days they will be ready to hatch, then we will train them so that they are ready to fight," said X.A.N.A.

More cheering and clapping rose from the crowd.

"My plan for tomorrow is simple, I will have picked ten of my Reepers to go out and kill off the werewolves. They have been fitted with silver claws so the job will be quick and easy. After the Reepers return you all can go out and pick areas of land for your homes. Does that sound good?" asked X.A.N.A.

There was silence for a minute and then one of the vampires spoke up.

"Any size area of land anywhere in the forest?" asked the vampire.

"Yes any size plot of land," said X.A.N.A.

"WE ACCAPT!" said the vampire.

The whole room broke out in cheering and clapping. Hats were flung into the air.

"Sir you do know you are making empty promises," said a Reeper to X.A.N.A.

"Yes I know that but they don't," said X.A.N.A.

The cheering died down and X.A.N.A. had one more thing to say.

"My friends I have something to get you all motivated, a song," said X.A.N.A.

"What kind of song my lord?" asked a vampire.

"A very inspirational song played by a thing I like to call a stereo," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. walks over to a black tarp and pulls it off revealing a large stereo.

"Where did you get something like that?" asked a Vampire.

"I made it. You see this is what happens when you have money and power," said X.A.N.A.

More cheering breaks out.

"Sir you shouldn't be showing these people futuristic things, "said a Reeper.

"Keep quiet I have power and respect now. I don't want that to be ruined," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. turned to the congregation and said.

"Here is a song for inspiration."

He turns it on from a small solar powered generator he also made. (Remember X.A.N.A. has the factory under the mountain his castle sits on. So he has the materials needed to make these things.) The song Hit Me Baby One More Time comes on.

"What the fuck is this shit," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. presses stop and ejects the CD.

"Brittney Spears greatest hits. This shit sucks," said X.A.N.A. as he puts in another CD.

He presses play again and this time Master of Puppets comes on.

"Yes this is the music I want to hear," said X.A.N.A.

All the vampires were trying to dance to the music but couldn't.

"You can't dance to this, you head bang," said X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A. starts to head bang and everyone else joins in. He then turns to one of his Reepers.

"Attack tonight, screw my other plan."

"Yes sir," said the Reeper.

* * *

Don't forget to review. 


	20. XANA'S Attack

Disclaimer still stands.  
**Thanks for the reviews. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_X.A.N.A.'S Attack_**

Back at the campground Tyler wakes up with Naomi still sleeping on his chest. He carefully takes Naomi off him and places her on the bed. He puts the covers on her so she will keep warm. Naomi stirs and then wakes up.

"Tyler where are you going?" asked Naomi.

"Out side, you may want to stay here and get some rest," said Tyler.

"No I'll got with you," said Naomi as she gets out of bed.

Tyler notices that he still has his colt in his pocket. He pulls it out and gives it to Naomi.

"Here just in case X.A.N.A. wants to make another attack use this to protect yourself," said Tyler.

"Um, I'm not really sure I can use this," said Naomi.

Tyler kneels and Naomi puts the gun in her hand.

"Look, just aim the barrel at what you want to shoot and pull the trigger," said Tyler.

"It takes lots of guts to kill someone. I've watched you, you look like you have no emotions or second thoughts when you kill anything," said Naomi.

"Well that's how I fight," said Tyler.

Then Yumi and Ulrich come into the room.

"Well the love birds are awake," said Yumi.

"Have a nice nap?" asked Ulrich.

"Yes. I like Tyler as a werewolf, he is so soft and cuddly when you lay on him," said Naomi.

Ulrich begins to laugh.

"Does that amuse you?" asked Tyler.

"Sort of," said Ulrich.

Tyler walks up to Ulrich. Tyler is twice as tall as Ulrich; Tyler picks Ulrich up and gives him a bear hug.

"Is it funny now," said Tyler as he lets go of Ulrich.

Ulrich can't say anything because he is a little short of breath. He glares at Tyler.

"Come on I was just joking," said Tyler.

Then Iori runs into the room.

"We need help out side Reepers have arrived," said Iori.

They run outside to see Shamus and Ami in the hands of two Reepers. Brad was standing in front of Jeremy and Aelita to protect them. But wait where is Odd.

"Ok where did Odd go?" asked Ulrich.

"Don't know but they say if we give up easily and go to the castle they wont kill us," said Iori.

There is some screaming from behind them as one Reeper comes running over to the group. Odd is following close behind. Shamus pulls the two Reepers off him and tosses them to the ground. Ami takes the two that are holding her and does the same. The Reepers get up and fly into the air.

"We warned you," said a Reeper.

"Well that was easy," said Iori.

"It's not over," said Tyler.

"What?" said Ami.

"It's a trap," said Tyler.

"Right you are," said a Reeper from behind him.

Then they see red eyes appear in the forest. The Reepers close in surrounding them.

"Six werewolves, four humans and one vampire, what a challenge," said a Reeper.

"Wait wasn't there two vampires?" asked another.

"Yes where is your friend," said the lead Reeper.

"Right here sir," said two Reepers as they brought Charlie in.

"I see a sneak attack how inventive," said the leader.

"We can't fight them all we don't know how to kill them," said Ami.

"There is one way but it will draw attention," said Tyler.

"Good then maybe we will get help," said Ami.

"No X.A.N.A. will tell the town that the werewolves are bad so anyone who sees the gun fire will come to help the Reepers," said Yumi.

"How do you know this," said Ami.

"I used to be with him remember," said Yumi.

"I have one method we can try," said Tyler.

"What?' asked Ami.

Tyler walked up to two Reepers.

"OOOH, the black wolf is the first challenger," said one of the Reepers.

Tyler picks them up by their necks and bashes their heads together. Instantly they die in a puff of dust.

"Yes brutal fighting," said Shamus.

Then Shamus Odd and Iori jump into the group of Reepers and start to bashing heads. Immediately it turns into a massive fight. Shamus takes two Reepers and smashes their heads together. Another comes from behind and slashes him in the back. Shamus howls in pain and turns around. He stairs at the Reeper like he wasn't hurt then puts both his paws over its head and squeezes until its head is gone.

"Damn," said Shamus. "Guys be careful they have silver claws."

"OK!" Ami yells.

She takes two Reepers and bashes their heads together. Odd and Iori are doing the same. Tyler and Brad team up and take on four at once. Ulrich takes out his sword and engages them. Yumi is using her karate moves to defeat some Reepers. A few Reepers look over to see Naomi, Jeremy, and Aelita just watching. So they advance, Jeremy sees them coming and tells Razor to open the trunk. At this point the Reepers are close Aelita and Naomi moved away from the car and yell for Jeremy to move. But Jeremy doesn't instead he takes out a twelve gage fully automatic shotgun and turns around. He shoots just as the Reepers get to him. The Reepers headless bodies fall to the ground. Another Reeper goes for Naomi; Naomi does what Tyler taught her and shoots its head off. Odd is having some difficulty fighting off some Reepers. He is cut up really bad and can hardly stand. Iori rushes over to help. A Reeper takes out its claws and drives them deep into Iori's back. Iori howls in pain and drops to the ground. Then Shamus comes over and takes out his knife. He stabs the Reeper in the head and it dies.

"That's right fucker," said Shamus. He turns to Iori and Odd. " You guys ok?"

"I'll be fine but Odd is really beat up," said Iori. "You sure you are ok you look worse than Odd?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," said Shamus. He turns to see two more Reepers running towards them. "Hell yeah, BRING IT ON ASSHOLES!"

Shamus runs towards them stabs one and beats the other to the ground. Over by Brad and Tyler. Tyler has just gotten a large gash in his arm from a Reeper. Brad had his hands full and was backed up against the tree. Ulrich runs over and takes out all but one of the Reepers. Ami was coming back to the group and Iori and Shamus were helping Odd back. Tyler was slowly getting up and Yumi has arrived to see Ulrich starting at the Reeper.

"Looks like I'm the only one left," said the Reeper.

"And you will not live any longer," said Ulrich.

"We will just see about that," said the Reeper. "I will give you the first shot."

Ulrich runs at the Reeper, it takes his sword out of his hands with one swift move and uses its elbow to hit Ulrich in the head. Ulrich falls to the ground.

"Man I though you would have been more of a challenge," said the Reeper. "Of course since I am the leader and all powerful I will be leaving you to die."

The Reeper picks Ulrich up with one hand and then shows Ulrich his claw. He takes his claw and shoves it deep into Ulrich's shoulder. Ulrich screams in pain and the Reeper drops him. Ulrich is lying on the ground holding his shoulder trying to stop the blood from gushing out. Yumi runs to his side as the Reeper takes off. They here gun shots as Jeremy shoots wildly into the sky.

"STOP! You won't get him," said Shamus.

"OH GOD, WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING OR HE'LL DIE!" yelled Yumi as she helps to try and stop Ulrich's bleeding.

"There's nothing we can do," said Ami.

* * *

There is only one way to save Ulrich, what is it?  
Don't know review to find out. 


	21. Ulrich Transforms

Disclaimer not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
oddkittycat: Yes going to the castle is an option because Xanadu is under it. But because Ulrich is gushing blood he may not make it in time. So there is only one other solution, read and find out.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Ulrich Transforms_**

"THERE"S GOT TO BE SOMETHING!" yelled Yumi.

"NO THERE IS NOTHING!" yelled Ami.

Ulrich was starting to loose consciousness.

"Yumi let me die," said Ulrich in a weak voice.

"No you will not die," said Yumi.

"Give it up he can't be saved," said Ami.

"Yes he can," said Shamus.

"HOW?" asked Yumi.

Shamus turns to Tyler.

"Bite him," said Shamus.

"What?" asked Tyler.

"STOP ASKING QUESTIONS AND BITE HIM BEFORE HE DIES!" yelled Shamus.

Tyler walked over and kneeled down next to Ulrich and Yumi. Tyler bared his fangs and sunk them into Ulrich's other shoulder. Ulrich couldn't scream he was too weak to. He felt some liquid enter his body and start to spread rapidly. He then blacked out. Ulrich went limp in Yumi's arms.

"Ulrich," said Yumi, with tears in her eyes.

Tyler puts his finger to Ulrich's neck.

"He still has a pulse," said Tyler.

Yumi slowly took her hand off Ulrich's wound to see that the bleeding had stopped and it was starting to heal. Yumi was overwhelmed; Shamus and Iori took Ulrich and brought him into the cave. Yumi ran to Tyler and hugged him; Tyler pulled back. Yumi noticed that he was in pain. She saw the gash in his arm. Naomi ran to Tyler.

"Is he ok?" asked Naomi.

"He has a nice wound to the arm but he should be fine," said Yumi.

Naomi told Tyler to sit down; she ran to razor and got out the first aid kit. She brought it over to Tyler and Yumi helped her bandage Tyler's arm. Ami was over with Odd, he was sitting on the ground, Odd had lots of cuts all over him, and the worst was one on his leg.

"OW!" yelled Odd."

"Take it easy Odd, I'm just trying to patch up your wound," said Ami.

"I know but it really hurts," said Odd.

"Well you were in a fight with creatures armed with silver claws," said Ami.

"Hey, where is Jeremy and Aelita?" asked Odd.

Everyone looked towards Razor to see just the shotgun lying on the ground.

"GUYS BEHIND YOU!" yelled Iori and Shamus as they came out of the cave.

They all looked behind themselves to see the half werewolf and half vampire holding Aelita and Jeremy in its arms.

"Thanks for the prizes," said the creature in a deep voice.

"Wait, Brad," said Ami.

"I was wondering when you would guess," said Brad.

"YOU TRAITOR!" yelled Ami.

"Bye," said Brad as he spread his wings and took Jeremy and Aelita with him.

"This is a problem," said Ami.

They all were astonished that Brad would betray them. He always helped them with any problem and now he is working for X.A.N.A. But they had to worry about that later. Now all they needed to do was get some rest. Night turned to day; they slept most of the morning. The first ones up were Iori and Odd. Then Shamus and Ami woke up. Tyler was next; he quietly exited his room so he wouldn't disturb Naomi. Tyler met the others in the middle of the cave.

"Tyler you may want to put a shirt on and change your pants," said Ami.

Tyler didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" asked Ami.

"Nothing," said Tyler.

Odd comes up and puts his arm around Tyler's shoulder. Tyler screams in pain, this wakes up Naomi and Yumi.

"ODD WATCH THE SHOLDER!" yelled Tyler.

"What's going on?" asked Naomi.

"Nothing," said Tyler.

"Tyler you've been acting like this since last night," said Naomi.

"Yes and my answer is the same as last night, nothing is wrong," said Tyler.

Tyler walks past everyone and walks out side. He goes over to Razor and changes his cloths inside.

"I'll go talk to him, I know what's wrong," said Yumi.

"Really what is it?" asked Naomi.

"Ulrich," said Yumi.

Yumi walks outside to see Tyler going to the lake; she follows. Tyler is standing by the waters edge throwing rocks into the water.

"I know what's bothering you Tyler. I saw it in your eyes last night," said Yumi.

"Leave me alone," said Tyler.

"You saved your brothers life last night," said Yumi. "I also know why you didn't want to bite him."

"Ok why then?" asked Tyler.

"Because you don't want him to experience what you had to experience," said Yumi.

"You don't know the half of it," said Tyler.

"Tyler I know that your transformation was painful. That's just how a black werewolf's transformation is," said Yumi.

"How do you know?" asked Tyler.

"Some how when I was bitten I all of a sudden found that I had a lot of knowledge on werewolves, I don't know how it happened but it did," said Yumi.

Tyler was silent.

"Listen here's what I want you to do, tonight we will all rest, Ami and Odd will be together, Shamus and Iori have some girls coming in from out of town. I want you to spend some time with Naomi. After this is over I want you and Ulrich to spend time together and talk, ok," said Yumi.

"Fine," said Tyler.

Tyler and Yumi walk back to camp. The day goes by, Ulrich wakes up and spends some time with Tyler discussing the event to happen tonight. Tyler and Odd then see Shamus who is teaching them how to change without the moon. They sit Indian style on the cave floor. Shamus is teaching them how to clear their minds of everything but them transforming. Of course it will take some time before they can perfect it. The day is turning to night and Yumi takes Ulrich outside.

"Well, I'll see you in a few minutes," said Yumi.

"Yumi, I'm scared," said Ulrich.

"I know, but so was Odd and so was Tyler, but look how they turned out. After you transform we'll spend some time together ok," said Yumi.

"Ok," said Ulrich.

Yumi gives Ulrich a kiss and then he goes into the forest. He stares at the moon, and the transformation begins, his fur begins to grow, his muscles pulsate, his snout grows and fangs come out of his gums. In no time he is a werewolf just like Odd and Tyler except with brown fur. Yumi comes up behind him; Ulrich turns around to see her. She gives him a hug and they sit down by the waters edge and stare at the night sky. Ami and Odd are in another part of the forest where Odd gets his first make out session. Shamus and Iori are with there girlfriends and Tyler is with Naomi.

"You ok now?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah," said Tyler.

Tyler laid back and looked into the sky. Naomi got on top of him and stairs into his green eyes, he stairs into her brown eyes. Then Naomi moves in close and Tyler feels her tongue slip inside his mouth, Tyler put his arms around her and returned the kiss. In a matter of moments the two were making out.

* * *

Next chapter is when X.A.N.A. sets up for the big war that was mentioned before.  
Don't forget to review. 


	22. XANA Addresses Town

Disclaimer has not changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_X.A.N.A. addresses the town_**

Ulrich and Yumi fell asleep on the beach last night only to be awaken by a loud beeping noise near by.

"What the hell is that?" asked Ulrich.

"I don't know but it's really annoying," said Yumi.

Ulrich walks along the beach looking for the thing making the noise. Ulrich beeping gets closer to the beeping. It gets really loud when he sees a black object in the sand. He walks over and picks it up. He presses a button and Razors voice comes through.

"Hello, Ulrich is that you?" asked Razor.

"Yes, but how…" said Ulrich as he is cut off by Razor.

"Don't worry about that now you guys have to get back here, there is a problem," said Razor.

"What, what problem, where's everyone else?" asked Ulrich.

"They haven't come back yet, you guys are the only ones who I could contact. Now stop talking and get over here," said Razor.

Yumi and Ulrich ran back to camp to find Razor with his door open waiting for them. They got in Razor and he explained the situation.

"Ok I have just found out some disturbing facts. X.A.N.A. has decided to launch an attack on us. This diagram shows a town meeting being held right now. I tried my best to get an audio recording, but because there are no satellites to bounce a signal off of I had to try to use the metals in the rocks. This is what I got," said Razor

Razor plays the recording. 'Today I have all called………make this…day….' Message cuts out.

"Sorry it's not that good," said Razor.

Tyler opens the car door.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Tyler.

"Tyler we have a problem. X.A.N.A. is holding a meeting and Razor thinks that is because he wants to start an uprising against the werewolves," said Ulrich.

"I knew it," said Iori.

"If this is true we need to find out as much as we can," said Ami.

"Good Ulrich and I will go to the meeting and bring back some info," said Iori.

"No," said Shamus. "If it's war X.A.N.A wants then Ulrich Tyler and Odd need to stay for training.

"He's right. If X.A.N.A. attacks with in these three days of no full moon then you guys need to be able to change without it," said Ami.

"Then it's settled, Ami and Yumi will go to the meeting I will train Ulrich, Tyler and Odd. Charlie and Iori will help get our werewolf friends here to help fight," said Shamus.

Shamus takes Ulrich, Odd, and Tyler, into the cave. Iori shows Charlie a map of all the areas with werewolves in it. Ami and Yumi go to X.A.N.A.'S town meeting. The meeting is being held by a fountain in the middle of the Town Square.

At the meeting.

"For my final announcement. There is threat in these woods that all of you are pretty aware of, werewolves," said X.A.N.A.

"WE MUST KILL THEM," The crowd screams in anger.

"Man he is serious?" asked Yumi.

"Yeah, he doesn't like us and he never will," said Ami.

"Now I have a plan but you must listen, I will send my vampires out to capture the werewolves, then I will bring them to this spot and you will all witness the execution of the worlds greatest threat," said X.A.N.A.

The crowd cheers in approval.

"I'm glad you like the idea, so tomorrow night I will send out my first squad of blood thirsty vampires and they will kill off the werewolves. If they still remain after that then I will continue sending squads until they are all dead," said X.A.N.A.

The crowd cheers again and then starts chanting, "Kill them kill them kill them…"

"We have to leave and report this back to the gang," said Yumi.

One of the crowd members turns around. Grabs Yumi and brings her forward. Another member brings forward Ami.

"King X.A.N.A. I have found two werewolf spies," said the Farmer.

"Good job, I will give your family a tax reduction. As for this action, anyone who catches a werewolf in its human form or a werewolf spy will get a tax reduction," said X.A.N.A.

The crowd cheers.

"Now you all will witness the first public werewolf and traitor execution," said X.A.N.A.

A guard comes out with an axe and walks toward the two.

"Well ladies any last words?" asks the guard.

Then a loud roar breaks through the crowd as Razor plows through.

"What the hell," said the guard.

"You asshole don't stand there, kill the machine," said X.A.N.A.

The guard walks up to Razor and thrusts the axe into the hood. There is a clunk and the axe handle snaps in half. Then a gun pops out and aims at the guard.

"Ok, ok don't shoot," said the guard.

"Shut up bitch," said Razor.

A bang rips through the air. The guard's chest is ripped open and he flies backwards two feet. Blood pours into the road and all the people scream. The men holding Ami and Yumi let them go. Yumi and Ami run to Razor and get in.

"Hear me X.A.N.A. you will be seriously out numbered if you continue with your plan. I ask you to surrender now or forever hold your peace," said Razor.

"I will hold my peace for now but tomorrow you and your friends will not be so fortunate, tomorrow is the beginning of your demise" said X.A.N.A.

"It is not the beginning nor is it the end, but perhaps it's the end of the beginning," said Razor.

Razor drives off and heads back to camp.

* * *

The preparations for war have begun, it's time for the two armies to collide.  
Don't forget to review. 


	23. Part 1 of War

Disclaimer: Still don't own CL or any of it's characters.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
**The War starts now.  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Part 1 of War_**

Back with Shamus, Odd, Ulrich, and Tyler. They were witting Indian style in the cave in a circle. Shamus was telling them what to do.

"Clear your mind of everything but you in your wolf form, nothing must obscure your view of what you want to become. Once you find your self in your wolf form you must visualize your self transforming backwards, if you do those steps correctly then you will be able to transform without the moon," said Shamus.

Tyler, Odd, and Ulrich did as Shamus instructed. They cleared their minds of everything. They visualized them selves in wolf form and turning into humans. Then Tyler and Odd felt a tingle. They both opened their eyes to see each other in wolf form. Ulrich however hadn't changed yet. He opens his eyes.

"I can't do it," said Ulrich.

"What's wrong?" asked Tyler.

"Every time I clear my mind and try to see my self as a wolf, I start to think about Yumi," said Ulrich.

"Come on you can do it just focus," said Odd.

Ulrich closes his eyes and tries again. Yumi and Ami come in softly.

"What's going on?" whispered Yumi.

"Ulrich can't transform because he keeps seeing you in his head," said Odd.

Yumi walks over to Ulrich and puts her hand on his shoulder. Ulrich feels her hand and opens his eyes. Tyler, Shamus, and Odd were clapping. Yumi hugged Ulrich around the neck.

"I see you've mastered your transformation," said Yumi.

Ulrich looked down to see that he had transformed into a werewolf.

"I guess I did," said Ulrich.

"So what happened at the meeting?" asked Shamus.

"Well X.A.N.A. is going to attack tomorrow night," said Ami.

"Shit," said Shamus.

"I know, the others won't be here for two days providing that they listen to Iori and Charlie.

"All we can do is hope," said Shamus.

For the remainder of the day Ulrich, Odd, and Tyler practiced changing back and forth from human to wolf form. Ami, Yumi and Shamus set up booby traps around the area so that they would know what was going on. Then someone came in, Ami Yumi and Shamus turned around to see a squad of vampires holding Naomi and Charlie.

"Naomi, Charlie, what happened?" asked Ami.

"Well…" said Charlie as he is cut off by a vampire.

"SHUT UP! Well ya see we caught these two trying to escape," said the vampire.

"Escape, I don't think so, you were holding them hostage," said Ami.

"What ever. (Turns to vampires) KILL THEM!" he yelled.

The vampires ran forward towards Ami, Shamus, and Yumi, Ami and Shamus turned into their wolf forms and tried to fight them off but there was too many. I no time Shamus, Ami, and Yumi had their hands tied and were facing the squad of vampires.

"You guys are pathetic, you try to spy during the meeting, then the bucket of bolts comes and takes you guys away," he said looking at Ami and Yumi. "Now you know that the bucket of bolts cannot kill a vampire. So you guys are S.O.L."

Then a screech comes from the back of the group. A vampire is hurdled through the air and lands at the head vampire's feet. Blood is spilling from its throat.

"What the fuck," said the head vampire.

Then two more screeches, two bodies fly into other sections of the group.

"GET THEM!" yelled the head vampire.

The whole congregation turned and went after Tyler, Ulrich and Odd. Tyler, Ulrich, and Odd put up a good fight but in return can't beat the vampires. They too are bound and brought to the others.

"You see you guys can't beat us," said the head vampire.

Tyler breaks free and lunges at the head vampire. The head vampire moves out of the way. Tyler runs into the group and grabs a vampire. He stands up and shows the vampire to the head vampire. The vampire in Tyler's hands is struggling to get free. Tyler bends the vampire in half. The vampires blood sprays all over Tyler and the squad.

"Sir he is too strong," said another vampire in a scared voice.

"SILENCE!" the head vampire, yelled.

"Why don't you let me take him," said Brad.

"I see, why not," said the head vampire.

The vampires change into their bat forms and Brad steps up to Tyler. Brad transforms into his half werewolf half vampire form. Brad has the same fur color as Tyler, and is about a foot taller. He has a wingspan twice that of a regular vampire.

"Scared now," Brad said in a deep voice.

"You wish," said Tyler.

Brad lunges at Tyler and knocks him to the ground.

"I will kill you now," said Brad.

Tyler tries to move but can' t, Brads grip is too strong. Brad bares his fangs and lowers them to Tyler's neck. Then Brad feels claws digging into his back. Brad reaches behind and pulls Ulrich off of his back. Brad strikes Ulrich across the chest drawing blood. He then throws Ulrich over the surrounding vampires and Ulrich slams into a tree. Brad looks to find Tyler not in front of him. Brad turned around and felt claws swipe across his face. He looked down and saw Tyler leap at him. Tyler got Brad on the ground but Brad takes Tyler off himself with ease. Brad then puts his arms around Tyler and squeezes. Tyler finds it hard to breath; he hears his bones start to crack.

"STOP IT!" yelled Naomi.

Brad smiles at Naomi and squeezes harder. Odd has just about had enough. Odd brakes the roped holding his hands and with a whole lot of rage runs at Brad. He sinks his fangs into Brad's arm and rips a chunk of his arm off. Brad howls in pain and drops Tyler. Shamus and Ami now break their ropes and start attacking the Vampires around them. Yumi and Charlie change into their bat forms and break their ropes. Yumi unties Naomi and she runs to Tyler's side. A vampire goes for Naomi but is knocked over by Ulrich. Ulrich bites into its neck and blood sprays all over the ground. Odd is beating on Brad until Brad takes Odd with one arm and throws him to the ground. Brad takes his claw and shoves it into Odd chest. Odd howls in pain, Brad pushes harder on Odd' s chest hoping to kill him. Then there are dozens of howls from all over the forest. More werewolves come out to help.

The vampires are now out numbered. The other werewolves start to help out. They take out wooden spears and swords and start to stab the vampires. Blood is spilled all over the forest floor as the werewolves and vampires clash with each other. Vampires get pummeled with spears into their hearts. Some werewolves get stabbed by silver knives but shake the pain off. One vampire that had been stabbed multiple times runs and Iori. The vampire has one of his eyes hanging out of its socket; he is bleeding severely. He lunges at Iori and with one punch to the face his head fly's off. Blood sprays all over Iori. Now most of the battlefield is drenched in blood from vampires and werewolves. Back with Brad and Odd, Brad is on the ground holding his chest. Ulrich has just taken a bite out of Brad. Ulrich was on the ground holding his arm as Brad had just dug his claws deep into Ulrich's bicep.

"THAT'S IT, YOU WIN THIS BATTLE BUT WE'LL BE BACK!" yelled the head vampire.

Five out of one hundred vampires and Brad left the campground and went back to the castle. That was all for day one. Day one came earlier than they thought. It wasn't even dark yet. But X.A.N.A. has taken no chances.

* * *

Hope youallliked the first part of the war. It's not over yet, X.A.N.A. doesn't give up that easy.  
Review plz. 


	24. Healing

Disclaimer, no change.  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Healing_**

"Tyler, Tyler please get up," said Naomi.

Tyler was in so much pain after that fight. He couldn't move and nor did anyone move him.

"Smith, come here," said Shamus.

"Yes," said Smith.

"Check Tyler out make sure he will live," said Shamus.

Yumi came up to take Naomi away from Tyler so Smith could do his job. Naomi cried into Yumi's shoulder.

"Don't worry he will be ok," said Yumi.

Two other werewolves were patching up Odd's cuts.

"OW!" Odd yelled in pain.

"Odd just relax," said Ami.

"How can I relax when I am in so much pain," said Odd.

"Well if you keep moving around they can't help you," said Ami.

Ulrich had been patched up and was coming over to Yumi and Naomi. Yumi felt a warm paw on her shoulder.

"You know you can change back to human form Ulrich," said Yumi.

"Actually they said I shouldn't because the wounds won't heal right," said Ulrich.

Shamus came over to Ulrich, Yumi, and Naomi. Naomi looked up at Shamus with tears in her eyes.

"Naomi, Tyler is going to be alright, you will be able to go see him tonight," said Shamus.

"Oh thank you," said Naomi as she hugs Shamus.

"Ok, ok it's not that big of a deal," said Shamus.

Then Smith interrupts Shamus.

"Sir we have some causalities," said Smith.

"Really, how many?" asked Shamus.

"By Remus's account we lost three of our own," said Smith.

"Well that's not to bad, where is Charlie?" asked Shamus.

"Right here," said Charlie.

"Did you get to your city?" asked Shamus.

"No, the vampires grabbed me before I could get out of town, then they grabbed Naomi," said Charlie.

"Shit, then we won't have enough werewolves to fight," said Shamus.

"I can go," said a boy.

"What, you're too young," said Shamus.

"Actually Will is very fast for his age, he should be able to reach Italy and get the reinforcements here in two days," said Smith.

"Good go now before X.A.N.A. pulls out another sneak attack," said Shamus.

The day goes by and turns to night. Naomi is with Tyler and Ami is with Odd. The other 100 werewolves set up camp out side the cave. Yumi and Ulrich go back to the beach.

* * *

I know this Ch was short but next one will be more exciting.  
Don't forget to review.


	25. Part 2 of War

Disclaimer still stands  
**Thanks for the reviews.**  
_**

* * *

**_

**_Part 2 of War_**

"Ulrich, why is this happening? Why can't X.A.N.A. just leave us all alone?" asked Yumi.

"I don't know Yumi, maybe he still has a grudge on us for shutting him off," said Ulrich.

Yumi was looking up into the night sky.

"I haven't seen stars this bright in ages," said Yumi.

"Yeah, but you know what makes this moment really special?" asked Ulrich.

"The fact that we are here to enjoy it together," said Yumi.

"You know I was just about to say the same thing," said Ulrich as he sat down on the sand.

Yumi came up to him and sat on his lap.

"You haven't changed one bit since you became a werewolf," said Yumi.

"Well I never planned to…" said Ulrich as Yumi presses her lips to his.

Seconds later she sticks her tongue in his mouth and the two began making out. They both spent the rest of the night on the beach. The night soon became day everyone met in the center of the campground. Ulrich and Yumi arrive late.

"Hey the two love birds decided to show up," one of the werewolves said.

Some laughter broke out of the group, but Ulrich ignored it and sat down next to Odd.

"Dude your like ten minutes late, what where you doing last night?" asked Odd.

"Nothing just enjoying some time together," said Yumi.

"ALL RIGHT! NOW THAT EVERYONE"S HERE LETS HAVE SOME QUIET!" yelled Shamus. "Ryu has some news for us."

"Ok good morning, yesterday my crew was told by Iori that X.A.N.A. has decided to attack and destroy every werewolf camp in France. But I think that this doesn't have anything to do with the werewolves since Iori informed me that two humans where captured," said Ryu.

"So then what are we doing here?" asked another werewolf.

"We are here because X.A.N.A. has tons of vampires and I understand that three of the humans at this point have been bitten by either Iori or a brother. Am I correct?" asked Ryu.

"Yes," said Iori.

"Ok now that that is cleared up here is general Pace," said Ryu.

"Good morning soldiers, we need to set up a few things to be sure that none of our enemies can get into the forest without us knowing," said General Pace.

Then a silver sword slices into Pace's stomach. Blood drips from the sword and Pace's flesh is sizzling around the blade. The sword is withdrawn and Pace falls over dead.

"ALL HAIL KING, AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled the vampire as Ryu attacks him.

Then hundreds of vampires swoop down from the sky. Some werewolves grab bows and arrows and shoot the vampires down. (Remember the arrows are lightweight stakes.)

"ATTACK!" yelled Ryu.

The werewolves engage the vampires as best they could. But with the vampires having silver swords it was no use. Werewolves dropped left and right as the vampires stuck them with their swords or chopped their heads off. Odd was in a battle with one and he was trying to dodge the sword as best he could. But eventually he was sliced in the arm and his skin began to burn. Odd held his arm and moved back so he wouldn't get hit again. The vampire then felt himself being lifted off the ground. Tyler turned him around and looked him in the eyes. The vampire dropped the sword and had a scared look on his face. Tyler grabbed his head and with ease tore it off and tossed it behind him.

"You ok Odd?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah I'll be fine," said Odd.

He then heard Ami scream in pain. He looked over to see her being double-teamed. Odd ran to her and while he was passing through the tents he spotted a sword. He picked it up and ran in front of the vampires shielding Ami. Odd fought with both vampires, he suffered from gashes to his back and eventually couldn't stand up because he was in so much pain. Odd took one stab at a vampire and the sword went through him.

"Ha you can't kill me that way," said the vampire.

Odd began to pull the sword out when the vampire grabbed it. Odd pulled harder but he didn't have enough strength. Before Odd let go he twisted the handle. The handle disengaged from the sword baring a wooden blade. He stood up and shoved it into the vampire's heart. The vampire screamed in pain and fell over. Blood shot out of his heart and lined the ground where he laid. Odd kneeled down and almost fell over when Tyler helped him to his feet. Odd was bleeding severely on his back. Tyler took the sword from Odd and helped him over to Ami. Other werewolves had seen this and ran to their tents to get their swords.

The werewolves fought for a few hours. Vampire after vampire was killed. Ulrich had some trouble of his own. Yumi had been thrown into a tree and was knocked out. Ulrich was trying to protect her while being triple teamed. Shamus ran up to help; he grabbed one vampire by the arm and tore it off. Then Shamus shoved the arm down the vampire's throat. The other two turn around. Ulrich grabs one and squeezes him until all his bones shatter. Then he takes a tree branch and shoves it into the vampire's heart. Shamus snaps one of the vampire's necks and rips his head off. Blood sprays everywhere; Shamus then turns to the one trying to get his arm out of his throat.

"Here let me help you with that," said Shamus.

Shamus takes the branch out of the other vampire and shoves it through one-armed vampires stomach. The vampire tries to scream but all that is heard was air escaping his lungs as he breathed his last.

BANG!

A vampire's head exploded and all the fighting stopped.

"What the fuck," said Iori as he takes his bloody stake out of a vampire.

Naomi was picking herself up off the ground. In her hand she held Tyler's golden desert eagle.

"RUN AWAY, SHE HAS THE CURSED WEAPON!" yelled a vampire.

The vampires ran back towards the castle.

"FOLLOW THEM!" yelled Iori.

The werewolves followed. Tyler went up to Naomi.

"I want you to stay here with Razor," said Tyler.

"Why?" asked Naomi.

"I don't want you to get hurt," said Tyler.

Tyler runs off and Naomi folds her arms over her chest.

"I don't want you to get hurt," she mimicked him.

"He cares about you very much," Razor said opening his door.

"Well he has to know that I can protect myself," said Naomi.

"I think he knows that also but still," said Razor.

"Man Fuck this," said Naomi as she hits the dashboard.

There was a beep and a panel where the back seat was folded down.

* * *

So whats in the panel?  
Don't forget to review.  
I am writing a new story along with the sequal to thisone. Does anyone have a good name for Yumi's cousin? 


	26. Final Part of War

Disclaimer still stands.  
**Thanks for the reviews  
oddkittycat: Thanks for the names I'll pick one unless someone else gives me a better one. Yumi's cousin will not appear in Judgment Day, I needed the name for Code:Revenge my next story. **  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Final Part of War_**

"That's weird, I never knew of that before," said Razor.

"How couldn't you, I thought you knew of everything you had," said Naomi.

"I do but this is no where in my programming," said Razor.

Naomi looked at the weapons that had been revealed. There were two guns that seemed to be replacements for the mini machine guns in Razors hood. The only thing was that their ammo was stakes. There were two rounds of 1,000 stakes next to the guns, and there even was an instruction manual.

"Well I guess it's time for you to show your boyfriend that you are of some use," said Razor.

"Well I guess so but you need to help me with this manual," said Naomi.

"Don't worry I'll help," said Razor.

While Naomi and Razor install the new mini machineguns let's go to the war.

"There, they are heading towards the castle," said Shamus.

In X.A.N.A.'S tower, X.A.N.A. was looking out side when he saw the vampires returning.

"What the hell, they're back early," said X.A.N.A.

He looked in his telescope and saw the werewolves coming.

"Well looks like my plan will be started earlier than I thought," said X.A.N.A. "General get the vampires ready."

"Yes sir," said the Reeper General.

Back outside.

"Shit he may have more in there we must hold back," Shamus told Ryu.

"You may be right, but we need to get in there," said Ryu.

The werewolves made it up to the front gate; they ran into some Reepers. The Reepers fought back with there silver claws. The werewolves backed off but Tyler worked his way to the front. One of the Reepers made a swipe at Tyler; the claws just got him in the chest. His skin burned but Tyler didn't flinch or back off. He grabbed the Reepers head and slammed it into the wall. The Reeper disappeared in a cloud of dust; he turned to the other. The second Reeper fled in terror.

"Shit dog, that was the shit," said a werewolf.

Shamus signaled and they all stormed into the castle. They got into the ballroom and it was pitch black.

"I don't like this at all," said Iori.

Iori put his arm out to see if anyone was in front of him. He touched Odd in the back. Odd whipped around and grabbed Iori's hand.

"Odd let go of me," said Iori.

"Sorry, but my back still hurts, and I didn't know who was behind me," said Odd.

"STOP MOVING!" yelled Ryu.

Everyone stopped. Then blood red eyes started to glow all around the room.

"Shit a trap," said Ulrich.

"We should have seen this coming," said Tyler.

The lights turned on and they all saw that the room was filled with Reepers.

"Good afternoon gents and ladies," said X.A.N.A.

" X.A.N.A. WHERE IS AELITA AND JEREMY!" Ulrich yelled.

"Right here," said X.A.N.A.

Brad brought Aelita and Jeremy in; they were bound and gagged. Then two Reepers came into the crowd a grabbed Yumi. Ulrich grabbed one of the Reepers; the Reeper shoved its claws deep into Ulrich's arm. Ulrich didn't even flinch he grabbed the Reeper and crushed it's head. Yumi killed the other when she took out a knife and threw it into the second Reepers head.

"Yumi you're so violent, and where is Charlie. Oh yeah here he is," said X.A.N.A. as Charlie is brought out by two vampires.

"Sir if I may?" asked Brad.

"Go ahead," said X.A.N.A.

Brad sinks his fangs deep into Charlie's neck, blood spills all over the stage and Charlie's body falls limp to the floor.

" X.A.N.A. YOU BASTARD!" Yumi yelled.

"SHUT UP! (He waves his hand and Vampires take the Reepers positions.) KILL THEM!" X.A.N.A. yelled.

The vampires stormed the room with there swords drawn. But the werewolves had their swords and fought as long as they could. The werewolves dropped fast. One werewolf engaged a vampire but the vampire got the upper hand and shoved his sword into the werewolf. The werewolf howled in pain as the sword went through his stomach. The vampire gave a cheer before Iori ripped off his head.

Ulrich was fighting another vampire. He knocked the vampires sword out of his hands. Ulrich walked up to the vampire and grabbed him by his throat. The vampire was a sly one though; he pulled out a knife and shoved it into Ulrich's arm. Ulrich howled in pain as he squeezed the vampire's neck until his head popped off spraying blood all over him. Ulrich fell to the floor, Yumi who had just fought off a vampire ran over to him.

"ULRICH!" Yumi yelled as she rushed to his side.

Yumi grabbed the knife and pulled it out slowly. Ulrich put his paw over the wound to help stop the bleeding. Tyler came over; Tyler was really beat up but didn't seem to care. Tyler had cuts all over him from the swords. Some cuts were still steaming as they were healing.

"Yumi you have to help him get away from the fighting, That knife could have poisoned his blood stream, if he doesn't get stabbed anymore he will live," said Tyler.

Yumi helped Ulrich move away from the fighting. As she looked back she saw that the vampires had taken out most of the werewolves. The vampires were circling the werewolves so that they couldn't escape. Then Brad came into the circle.

"Well, well, well, looks like you've lost Ryu," said Brad.

"Maybe," said Ryu.

"Ha maybe, It's already dark and your backup hasn't arrived," said Brad.

Brad moved closer to Ryu but Odd stepped in his way.

"You want to fight him you've got to go through me first," said Odd.

"Odd you're crazy," said Ami.

"SHUT UP BITCH! If Odd wants a fight then he will get one," said Brad.

The circle loosens and Odd and Brad take the center. Ulrich stands up and walks over.

"Ulrich no, you must stay away," said Yumi.

Ulrich walked right behind the vampire that stabbed him. The vampire looked behind him to see Ulrich, Ulrich uttered a low growl and the vampire quickly turned and watched the fight.

"You ready for some pain," said Brad.

Odd didn't say anything; he lunged at Brad and caught him in his arm with his claws. Brad had moved and elbowed Odd in the back. Odd howled in pain since his cuts had not healed yet. But Odd got back up and ran at Brad on all fours. Brad used his wings to fly into the air but Odd jumped at him. Odd caught Brad around the stomach before Brad was too high. Brad lost momentum and fell to the ground. Odd began to punch Brad in the face. Brad pulled Odd off of him and threw him across the ballroom. Brad leaped into the air and landed on Odd shoving his elbow into Odd's stomach. Odd wails in pain as Brad gets off him. Odd gets up and coughs up blood. Ulrich gets ready to jump in when he looks over at Tyler.

Tyler's eyes were glowing bright blue. Then Ulrich heard Tyler's voice in his head.

'_When should I attack him_?' Tyler asked Ulrich.

Iori looked over to see Ulrich's eyes where glowing bright red. He whispered to Shamus.

"Shamus are Ulrich's eyes supposed to be doing that?" asked Iori.

"No," said Shamus.

"Actually he's communicating with someone," said Ami.

"Really but who?" asked Iori.

"His brother," said Ryu.

Tyler was waiting for an answer from Ulrich. Then Ulrich saw Brad going for Odd.

'_NOW_!' Ulrich told Tyler.

* * *

It's not over yet, don't forget to review. 


	27. Scanner Up!

Disclaimer: Still don't own CL or andy of its characters, andI don't own KR and GK.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
Kay: thanks for the name. I'll have to pick one of oddkittycats and then choose between the two.**  
**_

* * *

_**

**_Scanner Up_**

Tyler ran at Brad and tackled him to the floor. Brad was caught off guard and went down easy. Tyler began to start wailing on Brad. Tyler was punching Brad in the face. Brad couldn't do anything; eventually he picked Tyler off of him and tossed him across the floor. Tyler ran at Brad and dug his claws deep into brads chest. Brad stumbled backwards then ran at Tyler. He bared his fangs and shoved them deep into Tyler's shoulder. But Tyler just grabbed Brad by the throat and squeezed. Brad took his fangs out of Tyler's shoulder and shoved his claws into Tyler's stomach. Tyler let go of Brad's neck and staggered backwards. Then Brad felt someone hit him from behind, Brad turned around to see Ulrich. He goes to grab Ulrich but then Tyler jumps on his back. Tyler sinks his fangs into Brad's neck. Brad wails in pain and falls over. Ulrichtakes his hand and puts it on Brads head.

"You've been a bad boy," said Ulrich.

"What was that a joke, because it wasn't funny," said Brad weakly.

Ulrich pushes down hard and crushes Brad's skull. Blood goes allover the floor as it spills out of Brad's mouth. Applause rings out from the balcony, everyone looks up to see Will and the rest of the werewolves. Ulrich sees Tyler on his knees holding his shoulder. Ulrich walks over to Tyler.

"Tyler you ok?" asks Ulrich.

"I'll be fine," Tyler says.

Ulrich comes closer and Tyler backs away. Then Tyler feels a hand on his shoulder; he looks over to see Ami.

"Tyler give Ulrich your arm," said Ami.

"Why?" asked Tyler.

"Just do it," said Ami.

Tyler stretches out his injured arm.

"Ulrich bite him right here," said Ami as she points just below Tyler's bicep.

Ulrich sinks his fangs into Tyler's arm. Immediately Tyler's cut begins to heal.

"What just happened?" asked Ulrich.

"Well werewolves that can communicate telepathically can heal each other," said Ami.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed X.A.N.A. "You saw Brad die now kill them."

The werewolves in the balcony Jumped down just before the vampires could close in on Ulrich, Tyler, and Ami. The vampires were out numbered until X.A.N.A. called for back up. Hundreds more vampires moved in and surrounded the werewolves. Again they were out numbered. Then there was a loud roar as Razor drove into the ballroom. Naomi hit the machine gun switch and the machine guns came out of the hood. The machine guns fired rapidly releasing stakes. Vampire's dropped left and right until there were no more left. Yumi got up and ran over to Ulrich.

"You were so stupid trying to fight when you were hurt," said Yumi in a concerned voice.

"It's ok Yumi, I'll be fine," said Ulrich.

Naomi ran to Tyler.

"TYLER NEXT TIME I TELL YOU I CAN HELP…" yells Naomi as she is cut off by a bear hug from Tyler.

"Can we talk about that later," said Tyler.

There is an energy blast that hits Tyler in the back sending him flying into a wall.

"OK NOW THAT YOU HAVE KILLED ALL OF MY VAMPIRES YOU WILL ALL ANSWER TO MY REEPERS!" yelled X.A.N.A.

"I don't think so," said Razor as he shows his gattling gun.

"Well, at least I tried," said X.A.N.A.

Razor shoots X.A.N.A. in the head. X.A.N.A. falls over and vanishes in a pile of dust.

"Quick we need to untie Aelita and Jeremy, I have located the computer just below the castle," said Razor.

Yumi and Ulrich go over to help Jeremy and Aelita.

"So where is the elevator," said Odd in a weak voice as Ami brings him over.

"Behind the picture on the back wall," said Razor.

Jeremy hears Razor and walks over to the huge picture. Jeremy punches a hole in the picture and makes it larger.

"Let's go," said Tyler as he gets up from the energy blast like nothing happened.

Shamus tells the other werewolves to secure a perimeter around the castle just incase. Iori, Odd, Ami, Ulrich, Yumi, Tyler, Jeremy, Naomi, and Aelita walk into the elevator and take it down. It went a long way down under the mountain. When it reached the bottom the door opened to reveal Xanadu.

"Ok now is the critical time for choosing who stays and who goes," said Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at them, Iori, Odd, Ulrich, and Tyler looked way to beat up to make the journey. Yumi and Aelita would probably half to go in on their own.

"Ok looks like only Yumi and Aelita will go in," said Jeremy

"Jeremy Ulrich and I can still make the trip. We aren't that beat up," said Odd.

"Odd that's not what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of what the computer will do to you since both of you are werewolves," said Jeremy.

Odd changes into his human form cries in pain then retransforms.

"Man, why did that happen?" asked Odd.

"Odd you can't go back to your human form until all your injuries are healed," said Ami.

"Oh, Ok. Yumi looks like it's up to you and Aelita," said Odd.

"Ok I'll transfer you," said Jeremy.

Yumi and Aelita step into the scanners and Jeremy starts the process.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Aelita. Scanner Yumi, Scanner Aelita, virtualization," said Jeremy.

Aelita and Yumi felt a large amount of suction and then were transported to Xanadu. Yumi and Aelita arrived safely and looked around. Yumi's outfit didn't change but Aelita's did, she didn't have a pink outfit anymore hers was now light blue. Her hair color was light green. Aelita looked at herself in the water.

"Jeremy I don't like my new outfit," said Aelita.

"Well it's not my fault," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy really, I have like neon green hair," said Aelita.

"Well I… WATCH OUT BEHIND YOU!" screamed Jeremy.

* * *

Just because Razor shot the human X.A.N.A. in the head doesn't mean that X.A.N.A. is dead.  
Only two more chapters left. I can't believe it. Don't worry there's still the sequal.  
Review plz. 


	28. Return to the Past?

Disclaimer: has not changed  
**Thanks for the reviews**  
One more chapter left.  
**_

* * *

_**

_**Return to the Past?**_

Floating behind Yumi and Aelita were two Reepers.

"Well look what we have here," said one of the Reepers.

"Fresh meat," said the other. "Let's kill them."

The Reepers advanced on Yumi and Aelita; Yumi pulled out her fan and threw it at the Reepers. The fan sliced through both of them, the Reepers disappeared in a puff of dust.

"That was too easy," said Yumi.

"I know so why don't we step it up," said X.A.N.A.

Yumi and Aelita both turned around to see X.A.N.A. standing behind them.

"Let's see how you guys do against my new Mega tank," said X.A.N.A.

A Mega Tank comes up behind Aelita and Yumi.

"I don't get it, my holo map just shows a regular Mega tank," said Jeremy.

The Mega Tank then started to change, the bottom four quadrants spread out like legs and the top two front quadrants opened up to reveal two huge laser guns. Then a head popped out and two glowing red eyes stared back at Yumi and Aelita.

"Oh shit," said Yumi.

"Jeremy this is not an ordinary Mega Tank," said Aelita.

"I know, I know but I can't get any readings on how much power it has," said Jeremy.

Yumi throws her fan at the Mega Tank; the fan bounced off of a shield and flew back to her.

"That thing has a shield," said Jeremy.

"Wait a minute, I know what that design is based off of," said Tyler.

"What?" said Jeremy.

"Clearly you guys haven't seen Star Wars Episode III," said Tyler.

"What's Star Wars?" asked Odd.

"It will take too long to explain. X.A.N.A.'S Mega Tank concept is based on the destroyer droid. You have to wait until it fires for the shield to go off," said Tyler.

"Great so then they can loose all their life points just to kill one Mega Tank," said Jeremy.

"It's either that or we spend the rest of our lives here," said Tyler.

"Ok, Yumi did you hear that?" asked Jeremy.

"Yes, and we'll try to do our best," said Yumi.

The Mega Tank aimed and started to fire. Yumi while dodging the lasers tried to throw her fan but she got hit with one of the blasts.

"Holy Shit, That thing took off 75 life points with just one shot," said Jeremy.

"Yumi, Yumi are you ok?" asked Jeremy.

"I'm fine," said Yumi.

Aelita came running from behind a tree she was hiding behind.

"Yumi we need to get out of here," said Aelita.

"My thoughts exactly," said Yumi.

Yumi and Aelita ran into the jungle.

"Follow them," X.A.N.A. said to the Mega Tank.

The Mega Tank closed up and followed.

"Sir will they be able to make it?" asked a Reeper.

"No, and I guarantee it," said X.A.N.A.

Yumi and Aelita ran until they thought they had gotten as far as they could from the Mega Tank. They leaned up against a gigantic tree to rest.

"Man, that thing is hard to defeat," said Yumi.

"Well, after we find the tower we can go home," said Aelita.

"Yeah, then we will shut X.A.N.A. off for good," said Yumi.

"Jeremy have you found the tower?" asked Aelita.

"Yes," said Jeremy.

"Where is it?" asked Yumi.

"Your leaning on it," said Jeremy.

Yumi and Aelita looked at what they thought was a tree. Yes, it was the activated tower, there were Reepers flying around the top. Then the ground began to shake. Yumi turned around.

"Oh shit here comes our friend," said Yumi.

The Mega tank comes to a halt in front of them.

"Aelita go into the tower, I'll handle this thing," said Yumi.

"But how do I get in?' asked Yumi.

"Phase thought just like on Lyoko," said Yumi.

Aelita put her hands out and Phased into the tower. Yumi turned around to face the Mega Tank. Yumi didn't last long, the Mega Tank hit her with one blast and Yumi was brought back to the real world. Yumi fell out of the scanner, and Ulrich came over and picked her up.

"I forgot what the devirtualization process felt like," said Yumi.

"Well we haven't done a trip in a while," said Ulrich.

Back in Xanadu Aelita was in the tower.

"Jeremy there are six screens, what do I do?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know," said Jeremy.

"Wait, I think I got it," said Aelita.

Aelita was typing away on one screen then moved to the next; eventually she got to the last screen.

"This is an old system, you have to calculate the time travel. In Lyoko it was only one screen and a password," said Aelita.

"So are we done?" asked Jeremy.

"I think so," said Aelita.

Then a blast hit the tower; the tower swayed back and forth and Aelita fell to the ground. Another blast hit and the tower, the tower then started to fall apart.

"AELITA HURRY, IF YOU DON'T FINISH AND THE TOWER GETS DESTROYED WE CAN'T GO HOME!" yelled Jeremy.

Aelita got up and ran to the final screen. She hit finished the process, she went to hit the enter button when another blast hit the tower.

* * *

Will they make it?  
Review to find out. 


	29. After Math

Disclaimer: Nope still hasn't changed.  
**Thanks for the reviews.  
After many hours of debating I have chosen names. Reika wll be Yumi's cousine that is the gangs age. Carsel will be Reika's 5 yr old sister. Once again thanks for the names.**  
It's the final chapter. Wow this is my second completley posted story.  
_**

* * *

**_

_**After Math**_

A white light engulfed the tower and then spread throughout the whole world. In and instant everyone was returned to past, or should we say future. We rejoin the gang in the parking lot of the school; Tyler's stepfather is there.

"Ok son are you ready to go?" asked Mr. Knight.

"Not really," said Tyler.

"I don't understand why he can't stay here," said Ulrich.

"Because, he doesn't belong here," said Mr. Knight.

"What, I just found out that he is my brother and then you say he doesn't belong here," said Ulrich.

"Yes, and I don't care, your parents dumped him and I took him in, so he is mine now and there is nothing you can do about it," said Mr. Knight.

"Or perhaps there is," said Mr. Stern

"Your late, I couldn't stall forever," Mr. Knight whispered to Mr. Stern.

"Ok well I guess we can call off the charade," said Mr. Stern.

"What charade?" asked Tyler.

"Tyler I have a belated birthday present for you," said Mr. Knight. "How would you like to stay here with your real parents and brother?"

"You mean it," said Tyler.

"One hundred percent," said Mr. Knight.

"Yes, Yes, YES!" yelled Tyler as he ran over to hug his stepfather.

"Alright, here are the papers," said Mr. Stern.

Mr. Knight signed the papers and Tyler was now back in the hands of his real parents.

"But there is one thing that can't stay," said Mr. Knight.

"What?" asked Tyler.

"Razor," said Mr. Knight.

"Why not?" asked Tyler.

"Because I need to have you test out a new project," said Mr. Knight.

Mr. Knight pulls out a key chain and presses a button. There is a roar from behind him and an orange 2005 Ford Mustang GT-R concept car pulls up.

"Tyler I'd like to present to you the Knight Industries Ten Thousand," said Mr. Knight.

"Oh, My God, you're joking," said Tyler.

"Nope, he's all yours," said Mr. Knight. "Well I best be going, I got a plane to catch."

Mr. Knight gets in Razor and drives off. Mr. Stern comes over to Tyler and gives him a hug.

"Can you forgive us for giving you away?" asked Mr. Stern.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Tyler.

"Good, well boys I have to get back to work, but I'll see you two next weekend," said Mr. Stern.

Mr. Stern gets in his Mercedes SEL convertible and drives off. Tyler and Ulrich walk over to Naomi, Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, and Odd. Odd is not really happy at the moment.

"Odd, what's wrong?" asked Yumi.

"Oh nothing," said Odd.

"You miss Ami don't you," said Jeremy.

"What was your first guess?" asked Odd.

Then Sissi walks up.

"I DON'T GET IT, YOU'RE THE MOST IMMATURE GUY I KNOW AND YOU HAVE A GIRL FRIEND!" yelled Sissi.

"What?" asked Odd.

"Don't play dumb with me, she's right here," said Sissi as she steps aside.

"AMI!" Odd yells as he runs over to her.

"Wow Odd, we've only been apart for what ten minutes and you think we've been apart for two hundred years," said Ami.

"Well I didn't think I would be seeing you again," said Odd.

"Well I just so happens that my parents decide to put me in Kadic," said Ami.

"So what are you doing tonight?" asked Odd.

"Oh, nothing," said Ami.

"Want to do something," said Odd.

"Ok," said Ami.

Ami and Odd walk away from the group holding hands.

"That's so sweet," said Aelita.

"Well looks like Odd will be a lot different from now on," said Yumi.

"So, Ulrich what are you doing to night?" asked Sissi.

"Nothing that includes you," said Ulrich.

"I'm free," said K.I.T.T.

Sissi turns around to see the Mustang.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sissi screams, and runs away.

The gang starts to laugh.

"Man, where's Odd to make a joke when you need him," said Jeremy.

Then a 2006 dodge charger concept pulls into the parking lot.

"Now what?" asked Jeremy.

The car stops and Devin Miles steps out.

"Oh my God," said Jeremy.

"Jeremy Belpois, I hear that you wanted to see me," said Devin.

"Yes," said Jeremy.

"Well come on over, I decided to give you this concept, but first you need to earn it," said Devin.

Jeremy and Aelita went over to the car. After about ten minutes Devin got out and shook Jeremy's hand. Devin pooped the trunk and took out a hover scooter. He then rode off and left the car with Jeremy.

"Well Jeremy looks like you've met one of your idols, now all you have to do is meet Einstein," said Ulrich.

"Well, I think I'll be set with meeting anyone else for right now," said Jeremy. "Now if you will excuse me Aelita, Nixen and I are going to take a drive."

"Nixen?" asked Ulrich.

"The car," said Jeremy.

Jeremy and Aelita get into Nixen and drive off.

"Well, we are the only ones left, how about just splitting up," said Naomi.

"Ok but I don't have my bike here to take Yumi anywhere," said Ulrich.

"Wait you have a motorcycle?" asked Yumi.

"Yes, it's a Kawasaki Ninja," said Ulrich.

"Well, I have a car here so I can drop you off at home, then we can spend some time with our girlfriends," said Tyler.

"Ok, let's go," said Ulrich.

They all got into K.I.T.T. and drove off towards Ulrich's house. Then Tyler and Naomi went off on together and so did Ulrich and Yumi. The gang forgot about X.A.N.A. for the day, which was a bad thing, because X.A.N.A. has a new plan brewing, the question is when will he put it into action.

Across the street from the factory a rusted up Cadillac becomes good as new and the headlights light up red.

"MU, HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!"

* * *

So whats X.A.N.A. up to now?  
The sequal (World Fusion) is coming Tomarrow. Get ready for more action.  
Don't forget to review.  
BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE. GO TO THE NEXT CH AND SEE A PREVIEW FOR AN UP COMMING STORY. 


	30. PREVIEW FOR CODE: REVENGE

Disclaimer: Don't own CL or its characters. I don't own the song either.  
Claimer: I own Todd.  
This is my first song fic.  
The song is by a German metal band called Rammstein.The song lyrics are in German and I can't translate them.  
If anyone has seenTriple X, it's the song at the beginning. If you want the song just find it on Itunes or something.  
**_

* * *

_**

**__**

**_Preview for Code: Revenge_**

Rammstein - Feuer Frei!

Intro (starts slow then speeds up)**  
**

**Verse 1**

**Getadelt wird wer Schmerzen kennt  
**Big black truck screams down a street with abandoned buildings on each side.

**vom Feuer das die Haut verbrennt  
**Threekids riding their bikes one street over. One of the boy's gets a flat.

**Ich werf ein Licht  
**"Teresa, I'll help Odd you go on with out us," said Todd. "Ok," said Teresa as she rides on.

**in mein Gesicht  
**Teresa keeps riding not looking back to see if Odd and Todd are ok.

**Ein heisser Schrei  
**Big black truck rounds the corner that Odd, Todd, and Teresa are on.

**Feuer frei!  
**Truck starts to move faster.

**Guitar lick  
**

**Bang bang…Bang bang…  
**Truck shiftes gears as it picks up speed.**  
**

**Verse 2**

**Geadelt ist wer Schmerzen kennt  
**Teresa is peddling towards the intersection.

**vom Feuer das in Lust verbrennt  
**The black truck passes Odd and Todd

**ein Funkenstoss  
**They both notice the symbol of and eye on the back door.

**in ihren Schoss  
**"TERESA LOOK OUT!" yelled Todd.

**ein heisser Schrei  
**Teresa looks behind her to see the big black truck barreling towards her.

**Feuer frei!  
Bang bang…Bang bang…  
**

**Feuer frei!  
**

**Bang bang…Bang bang…  
**

**Feruer frei!**

**Small guitar lick****  
Verse 3**

**Gefahrlich ist wer Schmerzen kennt  
**The Truck closes in on Teresa.

**vom Feuer das den Geist verbrennt  
Bang bang  
**Teresa is peddling faster and is scared out of her mind.

**gefahrlich das gebrannte Kind  
**The truck is closing in.

**mit Feuer das vom Leben trennt  
**It's only moments before it strikes her.

**ein heisser Schrei  
Bang bang  
**

**Feuer frei!  
**She closes her eyes but still peddles as fast as she can.

**Song abruptly slows****  
Dein Gluck  
**Time seems to slow down for her.

**ist nicht mein Gluck  
**Her whole life flashes before her eyes.

**ist mein Ungluck  
**She sees her parents.**  
**

**Dein Gluck  
**She sees both of her brothers.

**ist nicht mein Gluck  
**The good and bad times start to flash before her eyes

**ist mein Ungluck  
**Then every thing fades to black.**  
**

**Song speeds up**

**Bang bang…Bang bang…  
**Truck slams into Teresa

**Feuer frei!**

**Bang bang…Bang bang…  
**Her bike gets mangled underneath the truck.

**Feuer frei!**

**Bang bang…Bang bang…  
**Teresa's body gets imbedded into the grill. Blood sprays onto a buildings wall.

**Feuer frei!**

**Bang bang!  
**X.A.N.A. drives on not stopping.

* * *

So how'd you like it?  
Story comming soon. Will be rated M for the following, some sexual content, language, and mainly violence. 


End file.
